Slave
by Annisa Dion
Summary: Ketika Chanyeol teringat akan 'Rasa takutnya'. *yang tertarik, monggo dibaca syukur kalo mau review* :D /KrisChanyeol as my otp, DLDR, oke? /
1. Chapter 1

Title : Slave

Genre : romance(?), *doakan semoga berhasil*

Author : Annisa Dion

Rated : K+ (kayaknya)

Disclaimer : Plot punya saya. Cast cuman minjem nama doang. Btw, this is my first YAOI fanfic with KrisChanyeol as OTP. Hope you like it.

Silent reader? Nggak masalah, kalian udah mau buka link fic ini aja aku udah bersyukur banget! Mungkin kalo ada yang review, aku bakal ngadain syukuran entar malem *eh?*

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, gaje, mainstream plot! *Iye, plotnya mainstream banget! bakal ngebosenin nih kyaknya.*, OOC.

Saya adalah Newbie jadi butuh banyak review untuk perbaikan.

Just enjoy it,

Happy reading...

'Braaakk!'

Aku baru saja berhasil membaca satu kalimat di halaman pertama novel klasikku, ketika seseorang 'menaruh' kepalan tangannya di mejaku dengan hentakan. Bisa dibilang, dia ini orang bodoh. Orang paling bodoh dari segala yang teridiot di dunia. Benda mati yang tidak punya dosa pun ia hantam. Bodoh, kan?

Perlahan, aku mendongak. Pertama kali refleksi yang tertangkap retinaku adalah sosok tampan nan angkuh yang tengah memandangiku dengan kedua _biji almond-nya_, tajam sekali.

Aku tahu alasan kenapa dia disini, berjalan jauh-jauh dari kelasnya di koridor seberang hanya untuk berdiri berkacak pinggang sembari menaikkan dagu dengan pandangan sinisme.

"Aku tahu," mulaiku, aku berdiri, menaruh novel klasikku di atas meja dengan tenang, "Aku tahu, _Tuan_." Tekanku.

Senyum merendahkan ia tampilkan, sejurus dengan suara _husky _nya yang _manly _terdengar, "Jadi?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, Ada apa dengan 'Jadi'?"

Terdengar ia mendengus lewat hidung bangirnya. "Harusnya aku tahu kau idiot, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya, idiot." Sahutku, mengekeh sarkas.

Dia tertawa. Menampakkan gigi-gigi bak mutiara yang tersusun rapi. Sayangnya, tawa itu terdengar menyayat. "Jadi kau bisa memulainya hari ini. Istirahat nanti temui aku di atap sekolah! Jangan terlambat! Terlambat sedetik saja. habis kau!"

Selesai dengan urusannya, ia pergi. Sebelumnya ia sempat tersenyum menang padaku.

Oh, nampaknya dia senang sekali.

Ya.

Kris Wu memang selalu menang.

Pemenang dalam segala hal.

Termasuk taruhan konyol sialan itu.

'Kriiing...'

Terdengar bel berbunyi, suara nyaring sialannya benar-benar membuatku hampir terjungkal dari kursi.

Suara sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap beradu dengan lantai putih bersih kelas, sudah cukup membuat seluruh murid diam di tempat tak berkutik.

Pelajaran menjemukan begini benar-benar membuat perutku mual, seperti biasa. Aku hanya akan melamun saat Guru Sejarah itu menjelaskan segala materi dengan panjang lebar dan berbelit, bahkan telingaku serasa melilit mendengarnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Aku sungguh mengutuk retorikanya. Buruk sekali!

Hingga bel istirahat itu berdering, untuk pertama kali aku menganggap itu sebuah sirine dari neraka, (biasanya aku menganggap itu anugerah dari Surga) Karena setelah ini, aku harus menemui si iblis Wu itu.

Bolehkah aku minta sekarang tanahku berpijak ini terbelah lantas menelanku saja?

Oh, ayolah! Berurusan dengan '_bule_ astral' seperti dia hanya akan memperpanjang daftar kutukanku.

Dengan malas, aku beranjak. Merapikan buku-bukuku ke dalam laci, dan membalikkan badan menuju pintu kelas, bersiap untuk menemu-

... Oh!

Kurasa tak perlu. Karena orangnya sudah ada di depanku. Berdiri tegap dengan pandangan datar dan seringai memuakkan.

Hei!

Tunggutunggutunggu! Kenapa aku tak sadar dia disini?

Oh, iya!

Aku hampir lupa. Dia kan iblis. -_-

Datang dan menghilang semaunya.

"Ikut aku!" Begitu datar perkataannya. Ia menarik tanganku seenaknya, menyeretku ke atap sekolah. Hingga aku harus menghitung dari 1 sampai 10 untuk menahan emosiku. (Maaf, aku hanya teringat pada Film Tinkerbell yang ditonton adikku kemarin minggu).

'Braak!'

Kris –begitu ia dipanggil- menutup pintu masuknya. Ia berdiri di hadapanku.. "Aku hanya akan membacakan peraturannya satu kali. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik!" Pemuda itu nampak merogoh saku celananya. Dan yang kulihat ini benar-benar membuat netraku membulat.

Berdehem sebentar, lantas mulai membacakan isi sebuah gulungan kertas lusuh dan kusut.

"Peraturan selama menjadi budak Kris Wu." Menyeringai licik,

Huh...?!

Apa itu? Peraturan?

Ada peraturan segala?

Menyebalkan!

"Pertama, Majikan selalu benar. Kedua, jika Majikan melakukan kesalahan, kembali ke peraturan pertama."

"Tunggu!" selaku, cepat dan menyentak. "Apa-apaan dengan peraturan yang itu?"

Kris melirikku sebentar, lalu kembali mengamati kertas sialan itu.

Oh, bagus sekali! Aku bahkan dicampakkan hanya untuk sebuah gulungan kertas _lecek _begitu.

"Ketiga, tidak ada bantahan." Si Iblis menekan perkataannya, seringai masih setia bersarang di bibir tipisnya. Berharap agar aku tersinggung, ya? Cih! "Keempat, jika membantah maka hukuman yang diberikan otomatis bertambah. Kelima, selalu datang tepat waktu ketika Majikan meneriaki namamu! Keenam, lakukan tugasnya dimulai setelah peraturan ini dibacakan! Ketujuh, berikan nomor ponselmu pada Majikan! Apa kau keberatan?"

Mulutku menganga selebar-lebarnya. Rasanya gravitasi bumi menarik rahang bawahku hingga akan menyentuh tanah.

Ini... gila!

Sungguh gila!

Sudah begitu dia masih bertanya apa aku keberatan?

Seharusnya dia tahu jawabannya tanpa repot bertanya!

Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan wajahnya ke tembok terdekat.

"Ah, Tidak, kok. Sama sekali tidak keberatan!" tekanku, sarkastik. Dia menyeringai.

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya, sebuah isyarat agar aku memberikan ponselku padanya. Aku menarik pergelangannya, menaruh benda kesayanganku itu di telapaknya yang kokoh.

Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Oh! Adakah wastafel disini? Aku mual!

"Bagus!" Katanya, mengangsurkan ponselku ke tanganku. "Sekarang, kau kuizinkan menikmati waktu istirahatmu! Pulang sekolah nanti kau ikut ke rumahku! PR menumpuk, kau tentu tahu itu."

"Ya, tentu. Tentu saja,." Dengan terpaksa sekali, aku menyungging senyum. lantas meninggalkan atap yang menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian konyol ini!

Belum ada lima langkah, Kris meneriakiku, "Oh, Aku melupakan sesuatu!"

Teriakannya membuat tubuhku berbalik, "Apalagi?" tanyaku, nada gemas dan kesal terkandung di dalamnya.

"Panggil aku "Tuan"! kau dengar itu?!"

Aiisshh...

Menghela napas pasrah, aku membalikkan badanku lagi, "Jika aku ingat, Tuan!" sahutku. Dengan langkah menghentak kesal aku meninggalkan Kris yang dengan santainya duduk bersender di dinding pembatas bersama iPodnya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke kelasmu, Tuan!" teriakku, ketika aku sudah membawa tubuhku dekat dengan pintu masuk atap.

"Tidak perlu mengaturku,Budak! Asal kau tahu, Agendaku hari ini adalah membolos disini."

.

.

* * *

"_Park Chanyeol!" suara _bass_ memanggilku dari balik punggung. Suaranya menggema di koridor yang sepi. Aku menoleh. Di ujung sana, Kris berjalan mendekatiku. _

_Aku mengangkat bahu. Karena kurasa dia hanya bocah kesepian kurang kerjaan, maka aku kembali berjalan. Aku baru saja terbebas dari acara terkurung di perpustakaan bersama tugas-tugas menumpuk, ngomong-ngomong, jadi sudah seharusnya aku pulang dan istirahat._

_Tanpa ada gangguan. _

_Ya, gangguan. Memuakkan._

_Seperti dia._

'_Tap...Tap..Tap..'_

_Suara langkah dari belakangku semakin terdengar menghentak. _

'_Seet!'_

"_Ahk!" aku mendesis sedikit kencang. Ketika tangan kekar itu menarik lenganku dengan kasar._

_Kris menertawakanku lewat begitu merendahkan. _

_Inilah yang kusebut gangguan memuakkan!_

_Aku menunduk, melirik tanganku yang masih dicekal olehnya. _

"_Jangan mengotori lenganku dengan tangan kejimu!"_

_Dia menatapku. Pandangannya begitu tajam memandangku. Dia marah. Ya, tentu dia marah. _

_Dengan kasar pula, dia melepas cengkeramannya. Kembali hidungnya mendengus dan sudut kiri bibirnya terangkat sempurna. Membentuk seringai menyebalkan (para fans-nya disini bilang itu keren)._

"_Lemah!" serunya, kasar sekali. _

_Tanganku mengepal di kedua sisi pahaku."Katakan sekali lagi, kau mati, Kris!" begitu sahutku, hanya mendesis tajam sembari mengancam._

_Kris tertawa. Suaranya membahana, terpantul melalui dinding rapat koridor. Terdengar sangat antagonis. "Kau akan membunuhku? Dengan..." ucapannya terputus, ia memandangku rendah dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Pft!~" ia menahan tawanya, dan terbahak ketika ia tak mampu menahannya. "Dengan... tubuh lemahmu? Huh? Haha!" Dia mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair. "Yang benar saja, idiot!"lantas menyentak di akhir._

_Aku meringis, "Jadi, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku, mengabaikan suasana hati yang mulai memburuk._

"_Well, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sesuatu."_

_Dahiku mengerut dalam, hingga membuat kedua alisku hampir menyatu. "Tentang apa?" tanyaku, "Kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar. Jadi aku bisa lebih cepat sampai rumah." _

_Entah sudah keberapa kali, Kris mendengus. "Dasar! Anak rumahan! Apa setelah pulang kau akan bermanja-manja dan bersikap sok manis? Oh, ayolah, Musuhku! Definisi 'manis' bagimu adalah seperti anak kucing terbuang dengan bulu berlumpur yang kelaparan dan banyak kutunya!" hardiknya. Setelahnya ia tertawa puas. Sangat puas._

_Tanganku kembali mengepal, hanya kini lebih kuat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. "Bisakah kau jelaskan secepatnya tanpa disela oleh olok-olok? Mulutmu jadi lebih tampak seperti sampah busuk, asal kau tahu!"_

_Kulihat, matanya melebar. Ia nampak terkejut. Namun cepat-cepat ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai (lagi)._

_Lama-lama, aku benar-benar bisa menyamakannya dengan seekor serigala liar yang berburu sampah di tempat pembuangan akhir. _

_Well, untuk apa seekor serigala berburu sampah sementara ia bisa berburu daging yang rasanya jauh lebih nikmat? _

_Itu adalah definisi tentang ke-tidak berguna-an._

_Ya, tak berguna. Tak ada gunanya. Sama seperti dia, kan?_

"_Kau tentu masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita dulu." Suara _husky _nya terdengar lagi. Ia bersedekap, mmengistirahatkan punggung tegapnya pada dinding bercat putih koridor. Kakinya disilangkan. Sungguh, gesturnya angkuh sekali._

_Aku benci!_

"_Yang mana? Yang di SMP dulu?" Dia mengangguk. _

_Aku mencoba mengingatnya. _

_Aku dan si Iblis ini memang satu kelas sewaktu kelas dua SMP. Dulu, aku dan dia berada dalam satu klub. Klub Taekwondo. _

_Sejak awal melihat si Iblis, aku memang tak suka. Perangainya sombong sekali. Apalagi ketika kegiatan klub. Maka dia akan merubah dirinya menjadi makhluk paling (sok) keren di dunia. Cari muka pada para siswi. _

_Menyebalkan, kan?_

_Perjanjian itu berawal ketika kegiatan klub berlangsung di hari Kamis. Dimana sore itu, senior Han –dia pemimpin klub-, memberikan teknik-teknik baru. Hingga aku terpilih untuk mempraktekannya yang sialnya... dipraktekkan bersama si Iblis Lee. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menolak. Tapi rasa ingin hanya sekedar keinginan. Nyatanya aku tak bisa mengelak. _

_Sampai aku benar-benar dibuat malu ketika Kris –entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi kurasa dia memang sengaja, terlihat dari bagaimana dia menarik sudut bibir kirinya- membanting tubuhku. Meski kami praktek diatas sebuah matras empuk, namun karena posisiku yang berada di ujung matras, separuh tubuhku terbentur lantai. Dan itu sangat... sangat... sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan aku sampai masuk rumah sakit. Kata dokter sih cedera ringan di bagian punggung kanan. Dalam hati aku merutuk, cedera ringan apanya? Rasanya hampir remuk begini!_

_Kejadian itu berdampak pada absensiku. Dimana aku tak masuk sekolah hingga seminggu. Berdampak juga pada nilai ulangan kimiaku. _

_Nilai kimiaku yang selalu kujunjung tinggi, 'terjun bebas'!_

_Bagaimana dengan Si Iblis Wu?_

_Hei! Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak disalahkan! Senior bilang, ini semua murni ketidak sengaja-an._

_Dan Kris dengan segala tampang tidak berdosanya yang ia punya, menjengukku ke rumah sakit. Ya, dia cukup baik untuk melakukan ini. _

_Awalnya sih begitu, kelihatan begitu ramah ketika disambut oleh ayah ibuku. Namun ketika di kamar rumah sakit hanya ada kami berdua, dia malah mengolokku. _

"_Payah!" begitu katanya, sembari mengekeh dengan nada yang sangat mengejek. "Begitu saja masuk rumah sakit. Apa itu kalau bukan payah namanya?"_

"_Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengejek orang yang sakit, yang bahkan kau sendiri tahu persis apa dan siapa penyebabnya, tinggalkan ruangan ini! Pintu tidak dikunci!"ujarku. _

"_Oh, jadi kau menuduhku sengaja melakukannya?" dia nampak tak terima._

_Hidungku mendengus, kasar. "Bukankah semua terlihat dengan begitu jelas? Kemana otakmu? Kau amnesia? Atau pikun dini?" Aku mengekeh, "Kau tahu? Kau menyedihkan!" hardikku. _

_Dia tersenyum angkuh. "Coba buktikan! Siapa yang lemah disini!"_

_Dan perjanjian itu terlontar begitu saja. _

"_Jika kita bertemu tiga tahun lagi, ayo kita bertanding Taekwondo lagi, Park! Aku ingin tahu perkembangan kemampuan kita!"_

"_Kuterima itu dengan senang hati!"_

_Dan tiga tahun berlalu. Kukira kami akan benar-benar tidak bertemu lagi walau kami berada di SMA yang sama. _

_Tapi, dugaanku salah! Harusnya aku tahu dia ini orangnya tidak mudah goyah dendamnya._

_Sekali dendam, ya tetap dendam. _

"_Ya, aku ingat. Bahkan aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana rasa sakit di punggungku ketika itu." Kataku, sarkas. "Jadi, kapan?" Kris menegakkan kembali punggungnya, membenarkan tas ransel _branded-_nya yang letaknya sedikit miring. Ya, dan kurasa otaknya juga perlu dibenarkan karena sama miringnya. _

"_Hmm..." dia menggumam, nampak menimang-nimang. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"_

_Kata-katanya sukses membuat rahangku turun. "Gila!" desisku. "Aku harus pulang, Bodoh! Sudah sore!"_

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya, tak puas akan jawabanku. "Kau takut? Huh?" ia mendecih, "Dasar! yasudah, kapan kalau begitu? Kuharap sih secepatnya."_

_Dalam hati, aku benar-benar mengutuk si angkuh ini. _

_Dia hanya seorang pengecut yang hanya berani menantang orang yang selalu disebutnya lemah. _

_Kalau tahu lemah, kenapa selalu cari perkara denganku?_

_Kenapa tak cari musuh lain saja yang lebih kuat dan sepadan dengannya?_

_Hey, Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan tentang tinggi badan, oke? Kalau itu memang kami betul-betul sepadan._

_Tapi... _

_Aiish!_

_Sudah kubilang berapa kali, dia itu memuakkan!_

_Yang pasti dia itu pengecut memuakkan!_

"_Besok saja." tembakku, langsung. Dia menyeringai. _

"_Baiklah, tapi taruhan ini tidak gratis, ya!" _

"_Akan kubayar, berapapun kau mau jika aku kalah nanti. Tenang saja. Aku ini orangnya sportif."_

_Dia mendecih, "Dalam mimpimu, Park!" _

_Alisku bertaut. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Tidak pakai uang, Bodoh! Tapi pakai jasa." Katanya, membuatku bingung. "Yang kalah harus menjadi budak yang menang, bagaimana?"ralatnya, membuatku memekik puas._

_Budak, ya? tak terlalu buruk._

"_Oh! Tentu saja aku setuju!"_

"_Bagus! Pastikan besok aku tidak meremukkan punggungmu lagi!"_

_Dan kami benar-benar melakukannya, tentu saja. Di hari Jumat, ketika semua murid sudah pulang, hanya ada beberapa penjaga sekolah disini, kami meminjam ruang ekskul bela diri._

_Sialan sekali! Karena..._

_Karena kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Dimana aku terbaring lemas –yang untungnya itu diatas matras- setelah beberapa kali mendapat tendangan dan yang terakhir aku dibanting. _

_Sudah sangat jelas bahwa aku kalah. Dan tentunya aku harus siap menjadi budak Kris Wu.  
_

* * *

'Krriiiiing...'

Ah! Itu bel pulang. Saatnya menyongsong hari yang indah bersama Sang Iblis, Park Chanyeol! Sepanjang pelajaran Matematika tadi, dalam hati tak henti-hentinya aku menyemangati diriku dan menahan emosiku agar tidak menggaruk papan tulis saking kesalnya.

Ya Tuhan, membayangkan hal nista begitu sungguh membuatku rasanya ingin memukulkan penggaris kayu setinggi satu meter ke kepalaku.

Helaan napasku yang terdengar pasrah, teredam oleh suara decitan kursi dan langkah kaki yang buru-buru. Aku bahkan belum ingin beranjak dari kursiku. Ini...

Oh, Ya Tuhan!

Siapapun tolong katakan! Apa ada seseorang yang baru saja menempelkan 'lem' pada kursiku? Kenapa tubuhku terasa berat walau hanya untuk berdiri, ya?

Oh, menyedihkan sekali diriku ini.

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku bodoh juga. Bodoh karena termakan sugesti sendiri.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu berat –entah kenapa aku jadi seperti bintang iklan di iklan produk Shampo yang sedang melakukan adegan _slow motion_-, aku berdiri. Mulai memberesi buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel _dark blue _ku.

Selesai.

Balikkan badan, mengayun kaki sepuluh langkah ke arah pintu.

Dan berhenti ketika punggung seseorang menghalangi pintu kelasku.

Ya, Si Iblis bahkan sampai rela menjemputku kemari. Bukankah tadi dia bilang akan menunggu di gerbang?

Gila?

Tentu.

"Aku hanya takut kau kabur." Perkataannya langsung membuat lidahku berdecak, keras sekali.

"Kau pikir aku pengecut sepertimu, huh?" sindirku.

Posisinya masih memunggungiku, tapi kuyakin dia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

"Tak banyak yang berubah darimu. Kau yang dulu dan kau yang sekarang tak ada bedanya."

Ia membalikkan badan. Hingga posisi kami berhadapan. Saling menatap dengan pandangan tajam.

Bedanya, bibirku sedikit mengerucut kesal, sedang bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ayo!" langsung saja dia menarik tanganku.

Saat melewati tengah koridor, aku melakukan perlawanan.

"Hei!" pekikku, tentu karena aku tak terima akan perlakuannya. Dia berhenti berjalan, membuatku ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Kau pikir aku ini hewan peliharaanmu? Huh? Kau tarik-tarik seenaknya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Apa?" sentakku, antara kesal dan tak percaya. "Begitu saja bertanya!" Kasar, kuhempaskan tangannya dari pergelanganku.

Sekilas ia mengangkat bahu, eskpresi tak peduli. "Itu bagus! Jadi, aku tak perlu membelikanmu kalung rantai!" lantas melengos mendahuluiku.

Hei!

Seperti ada yang salah dengan perkataannya?

.

.

.

Hah?

Apa dia bilang?

K-kalung rantai... dia bilang?

Aku disamakan dengan anjing, begitu?

"HEH, JANGKUNG SIALAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriakku pada punggungnya yang telah menjauh.

Segera kususul langkahnya. Menyamakan posisi di samping si Iblis.

"Kau pikir berapa tinggi badanmu, heh? Aku memang jangkung, kau yang sialan!"

Grr... aku menggeram pelan.

TBC or DELETE, NIH?!

REVIEWWWWW PLEEAAASSSEE?


	2. Chapter 2

Kali ini, aku baru sadar ternyata gravitasi bumi sangat berpengaruh pada orang yang tengah terkejut.

Dan aku benar-benar setuju dengan gagasan Sir Issac Newton mengenai magnet bumi. Karena rahang bawahku terasa ditarik olehnya. Kapan-kapan, mungkin, aku akan lebih giat memelajari buku fisika bab ini.

Siapa tahu aku menemukan kalimat, "Besar Gravitasi Bumi Berbanding Lurus Dengan Keterkejutan Seseorang dan Berbanding Terbalik Dengan Tingkat Kesadaran."

Yah, tentu ada sesuatu yang membuatku mendadak begitu hiperbolis.

Sesuatu itu adalah apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Sebuah rumah.

Rumah?

Ya, rumah. Hanya rumah.

Rumah mewah berlatarkan marmer mengkilap dan bunga-bunga mahal dengan pot besar yang tertata apik di kanan kirinya. Membentuk jalan sendiri bagai _red carpet _ menuju pintu utama berpelitur klasik. Ada sebuah air mancur di tengah taman.

Gerbang besar menjulang sebagai penjaga.

Dengan dibalut cat putih bersih bak porselen.

Yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan mata orang-orang yang terlalu memikirkan materi.

Ini...

Ini...

Kurasa...

...Surga baru saja pindah tempat.

"Aku tahu rumahku terlalu bagus, sudah banyak orang-orang kampungan yang berkata begitu."

Oh!

Tapi... Sayang sekali, ya? Pemiliknya adalah seorang Iblis!

"Ya, sangat disayangkan."

"Apa? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Aku terhenyak sebentar, lalu menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. "Eh? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanyaku, tak mengerti. Tampang bodoh kurasakan masih bersarang di parasku.

Si pemuda di sebelahku menghela napasnya. "Lupakan! Ayo masuk!"

.

Satu kata yang mewakili bagaimana rasanya kakiku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam istana surga berpenghuni iblis ini adalah...

.

Mengerikan!

Mengerikan, kubilang?

Ya, sekali lagi, mengerikan.

Ruang tamu yang pertama kali menyambutku ini... Oh! Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan keadaan di luar.

Tatapanku tetap mengedar dengan pandangan ngeri, sambil aku dan si Iblis mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan hati-hati.

Yang membuatku lebih ngeri adalah,

Dindingnya penuh dengan...

.

"Ayahku hobi mengkoleksi aksesoris rumah bertema serigala, jadi jangan heran!"

.

.

... Hiasan kepala serigala.

Hummmhh... bagus sekali!

Semuanya bertema serigala, memang. Mulai dari sofa yang sedang kami duduki ini, berbalut corak bulu serigala...

"Hei! Dengar, ya?" suara Kris mengalihkan atensiku padanya. Tatapan sengit kami bertemu. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah kotori sofa ini!"

Aku mendecih, "Apa sepicik itu otakmu? Aku tidak se-kampungan yang kau kira!"

"Ya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Sofa ini kesayangan ayahku. Bulunya dari serigala asli, ngomong-ngomong."

...

...

Oh...

Asli.

Ini...

Bukan sekedar corak.

Ini...

Bulu serigala asli.

'Glek!'

Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah. "O-oke." Terkekeh kecil, kemudian. Hanya untuk mengurangi rasa terkejut luar biasa yang menyerangku tiba-tiba.

Kurasa rumah ini cocok jika digunakan untuk berbisnis.

Bisnis rumah hantu adalah yang paling potensial.

"Oh, Astaga, Kris anakku! Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Suara seseorang mengejutkanku lagi. Entah, mungkin rumah ini memang dibangun khusus untuk menjadi pengganti alat kejut jantung di rumah sakit.

Aku dan Kris menoleh ke bagian kiri ruangan. Dimana seorang wanita paruh baya dengan celemek pink-nya berdiri sambil tersenyum. Kecantikan nan bersahaja terpancar lewat kedua mata teduhnya.

Aku berasumsi bahwa tentu saja wanita bercelemek yang tengah berjalan menghampiri kami ini adalah ibu Kris.

Bidadari yang melahirkan Iblis, heh?

Berani membayangkan?

Rasanya aku akan mati tertawa saja.

"Ya Tuhan! Kris!" seru Ibunya, terkejut melihatku.

Em... apa ada yang salah? Ibunya menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Mengintimidasi sekali. Sungguh! siapapun tolong aku! Aku canggung setengah mati.

"Kau..." ucapan Ibu Kris terpotong. Ia menolehkan kepala kepada anaknya yang berparas heran.

"Apa ini pacarmu?"

Netraku membulat. Dan efek gravitasi bumi itu muncul lagi. Aku mengatupkan bibir, berusaha menahan rahang bawahku agar tidak turun di depan Sang Nyonya Terhormat ini.

"Ap- Oh!" pekik sang anak, dan terkekeh.

Mataku lebih melebar lagi. Kala tangan kekar itu secara tiba-tiba melingkar manis di tengkukku.

Kris...

Merangkulku?

"Iya, Ibu, ini pacarku."

...

...

WHATTT?

Bahkan dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai...

Kekasihku?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Ada apa dengan intonasi bicaranya tadi?

Intonasi Kris terdengar begitu bahagia.

Aiisshh! Terkutuklah kau Kris Wu dengan segala bakat aktingnya!

"Oh!" pekik Ibunya. Bibi Wu –kurasa aku harus memanggilnya begitu-, beralih menatapku. Pancaran bahagia terpancar kuat lewat mata teduhnya yang tiba-tiba berbinar.

Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan ibu dan anak ini?

"Oh... benarkah itu, Nak?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar penuh harapan itu membuatku semakin tercengang.

Entah, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi luluh akan ekspresi bahagia itu. Alih-alih untuk tidak membenarkan pernyataan tiba-tiba ini.

Maka dengan kaku dan canggung, aku mengangguk sembari mengulum senyum.

"I-iya, Bibi."

Bibi Wu tersenyum, sangat lebar. "Siapa namamu, Manis?"

Ohok!

Hampir-hampir aku terbatuk keras karena tersedak ludah sendiri.

Manis?

Manis beliau bilang?

Manis apanya?

Aku ini tampan! TAM...PAN!

Hufftt... Park Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu, oke?

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Hah, begini lebih baik.

Sekilas aku melirik Kris. Ia melirikku pula, seakan mengisyaratkan padaku agar menuruti perintah Ibunya. Maka aku hanya menghela napas dan menyebutkan nama lengkapku dengan terbata-bata. "Park... Chanyeol."

Bibi Wu tersenyum begitu lembut.

Ngomong-ngomong, tidak seperti anaknya yang selalu menyeringai, ya?

Bolehkah aku berkesimpulan bahwa Kris adalah anak pungut?

Tapi satu yang mengelak kesimpulanku barusan.

Gen ibunya berpengaruh sekali pada sang anak. Mereka mirip. Hanya secara sifat saja yang berbeda jauh. Sangat jauh, sejauh rumahku dengan rumah Carly Rae Jepsen (Maaf, salahkan Jongin –adikku- yang kemarin menyuruhku menemaninya menonton konser Carly di TV hingga larut).

Aku balas senyuman Bibi Wu. Membuat adegan manis diantara kami.

Dan ketika jari lentik itu mulai tergerak untuk mengusap lembut surai hitamku, jujur, aku menikmatinya. Belaian lembut ini membuatku rindu akan rumah. Lebih tepatnya, Ibuku -yang pasti sedang menunggu anak kesayangannya ini di ruang tamu dengan cemas- (aku belum izin pada ibuku tentang ini).

...

"Ehem!"

Namun segalanya rusak ketika deheman keras dari sang Iblis mengintrupsi gerakan Bibi Wu.

"Ah!" desah sang Ibu. Lantas mengekeh kecil, "Kau cemburu, Nak?" dibarengi tawa yang terdengar lembut.

Tapi kenapa mendadak telingaku panas, ya?

Kris mendengus pelan, "Aku lebih berhak melakukannya, Bu!"

Hah?

Hampir-hampir aku terjungkal dan menelan vas bunga di meja tamu ketika melihat Kris merengek seperti itu.

Dan... apa itu dengan 'Aku lebih berhak melakukannya?' Aku ini siapanya?

Babunya, sih iya!

Ibunya terkikik geli, "Katakan! Kapan terakhir kali Ibu melihat anakku merengek manja seperti barusan, huh? Aduuh, manis sekali!" sembari mencubit pipi anaknya –dan oooww...kurasa itu menyakitkan- membuat Kris mengaduh. "Adduuhh... Ibu, hentikan, Bu! Ini menyakitkan!" Akhirnya sang 'Bidadari' menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Si 'Iblis'.

Mati-matian aku menahan tawaku ketika kulihat pipi kiri Kris yang memerah dengan bentuk bulat sempurna.

"Ibu, kami ada tugas dari sekolah. Kami harus mengerjakannya sekarang." Kris bersuara lagi, sambil tangannya mengusap-usap bekas cubitan. Kikikan geli Ibunya mereda, kini menjadi kekehan pelan.

"Baiklah. Ibu juga akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Oh, iya! Sebaiknya kalian berdua mengerjakannya di tempat lain saja! Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi Bibi Yoo akan datang bertamu."

"Baik, Bu."

Ibunya kembali ke dapur. Sedang Kris mulai melangkah menuju anak tangga –yang sungguh! benar-benar tinggi dan klasik-, dengan aku yang mengekor di belakang punggungnya.

Hingga anak tangga terakhir, melangkah beberapa kali, dan kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu eboni warna cokelat.

Oh.

Ini kamar Kris.

Jadi, dia mengajakku ke kamarnya?

Kenapa... kesannya lain, ya?

.

Aiiish! Dasar! Pikiranku!

'Cklek!'

Knop keemasan itu diputar oleh si pemilik, sedikit berderit ketika didorong.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasa gravitasi bumi bertambah kuat, seiring dengan mulutku yang sedikit terbuka dan netraku yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Karena...

Ya Tuhan! Berapa kali aku menyebut Nama-Mu hari ini?

Belum pernah seumur hidupku aku temukan kamar yang seberantakan ini!

"Jangan menganga di depan pintu kamarku! Cepat masuk!" Suara interupsi itu membuatku mendengus sangat kasar.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan mungkin lebih cocok bila aku menyebutnya sebagai kandang.

'Blam!'

Mata Kris membulat, sejurus dengan aku yang menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Berdiri di hadapannya, aku berkacak pinggang. Gestur marah-marah.

"Kau!" tudingku. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?"

Kudengar Kris mengekeh, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Nyatanya tadi kau tidak mengelak."

Sekarang aku yang terkejut. Dia berkata seakan dunia ini seringan kapas. "Mengelak kau bilang? Tadinya aku ingin! Tapi... Oh! Siapakah yang dengan tega mengelak di depan seorang ibu? Terlebih Ibumu sangat senang ketika kau mengatakan aku kekasihmu! Aaahh! Ini gila!" racauku tanpa bisa disela.

Kris berdecak. "Sedikit cerita, ya? Ibuku dari dulu ingin melihatku berpacaran."

"Oh!" pekikku. "Dan kau manfaatkan aku, begitu? Bagus sekali! Kau jadikan aku bonekamu, huh?"

Kris masih bertahan dengan paras datarnya. _Stoic_. "Apanya yang salah? Aku majikanmu, kan? Kau budakku, jadi kau harus turuti semuaaaa perintahku!" tekannya.

Dan aku melongo. Dia itu...

Aiisshh! Dasar Iblis!

Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Tuan Wu?"

Kris tersenyum. "Baik, pertama, kau harus pura-pura jadi kekasihku di depan ibuku."

"Itu sudah kulakukan!" seruku.

"Sssstt! Jangan menyela perkataanku!" Dia membuat gestur tangan. "Yang kedua, kau harus rapikan kamarku! Ketiga, kerjakan semua PR-ku!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Oh, kau ingin tambah? Baiklah, kalau begitu-"

"Cukup!" selaku, dengan sedikit memekik.,"Tidak lagi, Tuan Wu! Aku hanya mengira saja kau ini orangnya tamak!"

Dia mendecih kuat. "Begitukah? Kau bahkan berani mengataiku?"

"Memangnya kapan aku takut padamu?" sahutku, menantang. Daguku makin kunaikkan.

Lidahnya berdecak. "Aiish! Tutup mulut kotormu itu dan lakukan tugasnya sekarang!" perintahnya, dengan dibubuhi bentakan bak sersan yang tengah memarahi anak buahnya.

Aku tersenyum remeh, sembari meraih gagang sapu yang digantung di sudut dinding dekat pintu. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada yang lebih lemah, Kris! kau terlihat rendahan, asal kau tahu!"

Mulai menggoreskan ijuk-ijuk pada lantai, aku menggumamkan sepenggal lagu dengan santai.

Hidung bangir Si Iblis mendengus, "Huh... aku tak ingin dikatai rendahan oleh orang yang lebih rendahan dariku! Dan kuingatkan lagi, panggil aku 'Tuan'! Nampaknya kau mulai pikun, Budak!"

"Dengan kau terus mengataiku seperti itu, sama saja kau mengakuinya, Kris Wu!" kataku, menekan kata terakhir. Terkesan menantang.

Tak kudengar sahutannya, mungkin ia tengah mencibirku dengan suara ber-oktaf nol.

Huh... siapa peduli?

Aku kembali menggumamkan lagu kesukaanku dan menyapu lantai kamarnya dengan santai. Kelewat santai mungkin, hingga aku yakin lantainya belum sepenuhnya bersih.

Tapi, sekali lagi! _Who's care_?

Aku berjongkok ketika akan membersihkan kolong kasurnya.

Seketika itu juga aku meringis jijik. Ewww. Debunya banyak sekali.

"Aiish! Berapa minggu kau tidak membersihkan kamarmu, heh?" sambungku menyindir, dengan suara yang turun beberapa oktaf. Menggerutu.

Kasur berbalut seprai putih-biru garis-garis itu bergoyang ketika tubuh tegapnya menghempas di atasnya.

"Kau ini pengatur sekali!" sahutnya, sengit.

Aku meliriknya. Ia berbaring di kasurnya, pandangannya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik hiasan bintang yang bisa menyala dalam gelap.

Haha, ternyata keren keren begini dia feminin juga. Hiasan bintang begitu di langit-langit kamarku juga ada banyak.

Apa barusan aku bilang dia 'keren'?

Baik, aku memang tak mengelak kalau dia tampan dan keren. Imejnya begitu baik dipandang. _Good looking_.

Tapi, ya itu tadi.

Kutegaskan lagi, dia itu bocah sombong pengecut memuakkan!

Setelah itu, hening. Hanya ada suara serakan dan beberapa benda ditumpuk ketika aku menyapu dan membersihkan beberapa kaset _game _dan musik di karpet.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Tubuhku sedikit tersentak. Pandangan kami merengarah pada Bibi Wu yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan dan minuman ringan.

Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran beliau ketika wajah itu menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Kris membenarkan posisinya, ia duduk di tepi kasurnya. Membenarkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan –_dan kurasa ia juga harus membenarkan jiwanya yang sama berantakannya_-. "Kami perlu membereskan kamar sebelum mengerjakan tugas, Bu." Jelasnya. Membenarkannya, aku mengangguk.

Bibi Wu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa beliau belum yakin. Wanita itu membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada kami, meletakkan nampan di atas nakas dan memindahkan makanan ke atasnya.

"Kau juga harus membantunya, Kris! Jangan hanya tiduran! Kau ini! dengan pasangan sendiri jangan terlalu cuek! Ibu tak mau ada berita bahwa Chanyeol meminta putus padamu hanya karena kau yang terlalu masa bodoh padanya!" ceramah Ibunya panjang lebar, sembari mengangkat kembali nampan yang telah kosong.

Dan perkatannya membuat bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah ringisan canggung.

Putus, ya?

Haha. Rasanya aku akan mati terpingkal.

Kudengar Kris menghela napasnya.

"Aiisshh... Ibu! Ibu hanya belum tahu saja betapa keras kepalanya Chanyeol ini. Aku sudah berniat untuk membantunya tadi, tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membersihkan kamarku sendiri. Ya, sudah, kubiarkan saja. Aku kan bukan seorang yang pemaksa. Iya, kan, _Chagi?_"

Netraku membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

Apa.. dia bilang? Aku keras kepala? Dia menawarkan bantuan padaku untuk memberesi kandangnya lantas aku menolaknya? dan panggilan menjijikkan itu-

Astagaastagaastagaastaga!

Aku merasa oksigen di ruangan ini makin menipis hingga aku merasa sulit bernapas.

Dan... apa itu dengan pelototan menuntut dari matanya? Apa dia sedang memaksaku untuk membenarkan pernyataannya?

Kurasa begitu. Maka aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "I-iya, Bibi. Itu benar." _ Tidak, Bibi. Jangan percayai dia! Dia pembohong besar!_

Bibi Wu tersenyum tipis. "Lain kali jangan terlalu merepotkan tubuhmu sendiri hanya untuk mengurus orang lain, Chanyeol-_ah!_"

Menanggapi titahan beliau, aku tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tidak, kok, Bi. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Semua kulakukan dengan senang hati."

Bohong lagi! Tentu aku bohong lagi!

Tidak merasa direpotkan apanya?

Merasa sangat dirugikan, sih iya.

Dilakukan dengan senang hati, bagaimana?

Asal tahu saja ini semua kulakukan dengan segenap kesengsaraan hati!

Dari tempat tidur, suara Kris menyahut.

"Ya, sudah, Bu. Apa sudah selesai urusannya? Kami akan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan segera, jadi kumohon agar Ibu tidak mengganggu kami sampai kami selesai mengerjakannya. Dan akan kupastikan hasilnya pun baik. Kalau hasil tugas kami baik dan mendapat nilai bagus, Ibu pasti ikut bangga, kan?" Alibi Kris kembali bersuara.

Satu hal lagi yang harus kucatat dalam daftar kutukanku.

Mulut terkutuk tak berpendidikan milik Kris Wu.

Sialnya lagi, Sang Ibu percaya saja. Beliau manggut-manggut sambil bergumam, "Iya juga, ya?"

Hufftt...

Baik, berapa tinggi Menara romantis Eiffel di Paris? Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika menerjunkan seseorang dari atas puncaknya.

Bibi Wu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Waaahh... aku tak menyangka Chanyeol akan benar-benar memberikan pengaruh yang baik pada anak bandelku ini." Katanya, sembari sang Ibu duduk di sisiku.

Aduduhh... kenapa perutku rasanya mulas, ya?

Bukan, bukan! Bukan karena aku diare! Aku hanya merasakan atmosfer ruangan ini aneh sekali.

Bibi Wu menatapku, beliau tersenyum begitu bahagia. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Sebelumnya, Kris tak pernah serajin ini. Kuharap hubungan kalian langgeng, ya? Ibu tahu kau bisa menjaga Kris dengan baik." Beliau menoleh pada anaknya yang berparas sama terkejutnya denganku. Tiba-tiba, Bibi Wu menarik tangan Kris, hingga tubuh Si Iblis mau tak mau turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk bersila di samping Ibunya. Tangan kiri Bibi Wu masih menggenggam tanganku, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Ibu sayang kalian."

Cup!

Mataku membulat, ketika Bibi Wu tiba-tiba mencium pipiku.

Cup!

Bibi Wu juga mencium anaknya. Kris pun melotot, sama sepertiku.

_Oh..._

_My..._

_God!_

Hari ini sudah resmi kunobatkan sebagai hari paling gila yang pernah terjadi selama 17 tahun hidupku.

Oke, jika semua kejadian hari ini kuabsen...

Aku datang ke rumah mewah milik musuhku. Mengerjakan semua perintah orang yang kubenci, dan mengaku sebagai kekasih dari musuh sendiri di depan Ibunya. Setelahnya melihat ibu dari sang musuh yang terlihat bahagia, dan sekarang apa? Aku dicium oleh orang yang bahkan belum ada satu jam aku mengenalnya?

Tiba-tiba suara bel mengejutkan kami. Bibi Wu langsung beranjak ketika terdengar panggilan seorang wanita dari bawah sana, mengatakan bahwa Bibi Yoo sudah datang.

"Oke, anak-anak. Belajar dengan baik, ya? Jangan lupa camilannya dimakan!"

'Blam!'

Aku dan Kris terpaku menatap pintu eboni besar itu, yang telah tertutup sempurna kini.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Mencerna kejadian-kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

Perlahan, kepalaku menoleh ke sisi kananku. Dan kudapati Kris yang sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku juga dengan pelan. Kutatap wajahnya dengan ngeri. Setelahnya...

"Iidiiihhh..." Bebarengan, kami meringis jijik. Lantas berjarak satu sama lain.

Aku menghela napas, panjang sekali.

Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan benar-benar tersiksa di neraka berkedok rumah mewah ini.

"Ehem..." aku menoleh lagi, ketika Kris berdehem keras. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Aku ingin tidur siang dulu!"

Kalau aku _hulk, _sudah kuangkat Gedung Putih di Washington DC itu, dan kurubuhkan tepat di kepala Si Iblis!

TBC or END?

REVIEWWWW!

Makasih yang udah review ini fict. Aku merasa tersanjuuuuunngggggggggg... banget...nget...nget...nget.. nget...nget... nasi anget(?). Maaf,ya kalo gaje? huhu... T.T

Yap, sehubungan dengan konektivitas *bahasa lu, Thor!* Smartfren yang 'aleman' mulu, aku akan membalas review chap 1 (yang belum aku bales) di bawah ini. *tunjuk bawah*

Juniorroyal365 : waahh,, nggak suka cerita romance? Tapi kok baca nih ff? *author ngajak perang*, hehe, nggak ding. Makasih udah bilang ini fict keren, moga chap 2 ini nggak mengecewakan. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir ide ceritanya mainstream banget, pasaran banget. Tapi, mkasih deh udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk read and review. Sekali lagi, makasiiiiiiihhhh!

Misyel : makasih supportnya atas ni cerita. Moga chap 2 nggak mengecewakan! Kris songong? Iye, mainstream, ye kalo karakter Kris songong begitu? Tapi kalo Kris nggak songong, nggak seru! Makasih buat Misyel juga yang udah mau meluangkan waktu buat RnR! Semoga amal kebaikanmu diterima oleh Tuhan YME! /Misyel : maksud lo apa, Thor?/ Nggak, jangan marah dulu! Aku nggak ngedoain kamu mati, kok. Nggak! Aku nge-doain semoga amal baik kamu (mau RnR) mendapat balasan dari Tuhan. Amiiin.

KaiHun maknae : Makasiiiiihhh, banget, banget, banget udah mau read and review. Kukira bakal nggak ada yang nge-review ni cerita gaje. Aku publish ni cerita aja ampe keluar keringet dingin! Sorry, ceritanya masih flat, namanya juga masih tahap pengenalan. Yang sabar, ya? entar juga romantis-romantis nya keluar *insyaallah, soalnya aku sama sekali nggak berpengalaman dalam menulis cerita roman, pengalaman pribadi aja, nggak ada! (curcol, nih, ceritanya?)*. Sorry juga plotnya terlalu mainstream. Sorry, and makasiiiiiihhhh!

HappyBacon : Duuhh... maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, maaf bangeeeettt! Dan makasiiiihh udah mau RnR. Hah? Rated M? Wakkksss? Jangan, qaqa, aku masih keciiilll! *idiiihh*, hehe, besok aja dah kalo umurku udah 17 ke atas, FYI, aku masih keciill, 99 line, aku belum berani, qaqaaaaa. *maklum, saya golongan ababil –sejenis makhluk yang suka selca2-an kameranya dimiring-miringin (oke, sip. Itu gue banget!)*

sayakanoicinoe : Makasiiiiihhh banget udah RnR! Walaupun reviewnya singkat banget /sayakanoicinoe : Thor, ikut gue, yuk! Noh, lompetan deket rumah gue sepi! *asah cangkul*/ (jangan marah, ya? aku bercanda!) tapi dengan ini aku udah merasa diapresiasi dan sangat dihargai! *maaf, orang norak kan emang begini :P* moga chap 2 ini nggak mengecewakan! *bow*

Sehun Yehet'Ohorat : Makasiiiiiih udah mampir and review! *Hug* Kris cari mati? Nggak, deh, kayaknya dia nyariin saya, /Kris : Idiiiiiiihhhh.../ Greget, ya? barang-barang di sekitar kamu nggak ada yang kamu gigitin, kan? *Hehe, bercanda dikit, nggak papa, kan?* /Sehun Yehet'Ohorat : garing, lu, Thor!/, yap! Moga chap 2 ini nggak ngebosenin dan nggak mengecewakan! *bow!*


	3. Chapter 3

'Glek... Glek... Glek...'

Aku meneguk air mineral dengan tidak sabaran, hingga suara tegukannya terdengar begitu jelas.

Sebotol air mineral besar itu, kutandaskan hanya dalam sepuluh detik.

Aku tak pernah menyangka jika 'bernyanyi' dengan suara 3 oktaf itu akan sangat melelahkan setelahnya. _Well, well, well_, jika kalian bertanya kenapa, sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan sekaligus menegangkan. Oke, baru satu jam aku berada di Istana Berpenghuni Iblis ini, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan hal terburuk. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika setiap hari aku kemari. Mungkin aku pulang ke rumah hanya tinggal nama saja.

Oh, tolong jangan bayangkan. Terlalu mengerikan.

Tanyakan kenapa aku jadi lebih hiperbolis dari sebelumnya,

Baik, akan kuceritakan dengan memutar waktuke tujuh menit yang lalu.

Aku sedang membereskan buku-buku di rak dekat meja belajar Kris, sekian detik setelah Si Iblis sialan itu izin tidur siang. Setelah selesai membereskannya, aku hendak membereskan nakas sekalian memakan makanan yang disediakan Bibi Wu. Dan apa yang kulihat di tempat tidur langsung membuat pita suaraku hampir putus karena berteriak saking kencangnya.

"AAAAAA! IBLIS SIALAAAAAANNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAANNNN?!"

Inilah yang kusebut sebagai menyanyi tiga oktaf.

Puas berteriak, dengan segera aku melemparinya dengan selimut tebal, bantal, tas ransel, apapun itu yang dapat menutupi tubuh _topless-_nya.

Ya, aku berteriak karena _shock _melihat tubuhnya yang- aiissshhh! Tak bisa dibiarkan!

Rasakan ini!

Hiaaaattt...

Bugh!

Tas selempangku mendarat di wajahnya. Belum sempat tangannya berhasil menyingkirkan tasku darinya, buku cetak Sains -ku _landing _terlebih dulu.

"Ya! Ya! Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Hentikan! Ada apa denganmu, huh? Ini menyakitkaaaann!" kudengar suara _husky_-nya mengeluh,yang teredam tas selempang dan buku ber-cover katak hijau besar milikku itu, terdengar seperti kesakitan.

Huh!

Biar saja! Biar dia tahu rasa!

"Dasar mesuuuuummm! Apa-apaan kau buka baju sambil tiduran di kasur, hah?! Pakai bajumu, Iblis Tengiiiilll!" jeritanku kian menjadi-jadi. Aku merasa suhu tubuhku menghangat, terlebih wajahku yang memanas. Tanpa bercermin pun, aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Selama itu bukan tomat busuk, tak masalah.

Sapu ijuk yang tergeletak di lantai, kuraih dengan cekatan. Hampir-hampir mendarat di kepala Si Iblis, jika saja aku tak melihat luka kecil yang mengalirkan darah di pipi kirinya ketika buku cetak dan tas milikku disingkirkan olehnya. Membuatku membeku di tempat dengan sengatan kejut yang luar biasa.

As...

...Ta...

...Ga...

Astagaastagaastagaastaga! Bagaimana iniiiii?

Melempar kembali sapu ijuk tadi, dan dengan panik aku naik ke kasurnya, merangkak mendekatinya yang terlentang sembari mengaduh kesakitan. Aku memeriksa pipinya yang...

"Aduuuuhh... pipiku, periiihh!"

Ya.

Tuhan.

Ku.

Ya Tuhanku!

Aku ingat, ya, aku ingat! Aku baru ingat kalau...

...Ini pasti karena 5 jarum pentul yang ada di reseliting tasku!

Baik, bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya pipimu tertancap 5 jarum sekaligus? (tanyakan kenapa jarum sebanyak itu bisa bersarang di tasku, maka aku akan menjawab, itu ulah Kim Joonmyeon, sepupuku dari Gangnam yang menginap di rumahku kemarin malam. Dia memang orang yang kurang kerjaan.)

Dahiku mengernyit dan aku ikut meringis. Aku malah jadi membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya jika aku di pihak Kris dengan pipinya yang tersakiti.

"Aaaaa! Kris,,, Wu Yifan, maafkan aku, oke? Sungguh, aku tak sengaja. Maaf, ya? Ya, ya, ya? Huaaaa... bagaimana ini? Darahnya keluar teruuuuusss!" sangat panik, tanganku meraih wajahnya yang meringis-ringis kesakitan. Kris tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata-kata semacam : 'Aduh, perih', 'Aw! Sakit! Menyakitkan sekali!', dan diakhiri dengan desisan panjang dan desahan kesakitan.

Aiisshh... ini merepotkan sekaligus membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, maka yang bisa kulakukan adalah merundukkan tubuhku dengan wajah yang kutundukkan, mendekatkan wajahku pada pipinya, dan mulai meniupi pipinya yang berdarah, sesekali mengusap darahnya perlahan.

Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa hanya karena tertusuk lima jarum pentul kecil saja bisa mengalirkan darah sebanyak ini.

Aku masih meniupi pipinya dan membersihkan darahnya dengan jariku, dan Kris yang masih saja bergumam kesakitan, namun kini dibubuhi dengan beberapa gerutuan dan protesan menyebalkan semacam : "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tiupi? Ahhkk tsskk! Makin perih!", atau, "Hey! Ya! hentikan! Kau membuat lukanya semakin sakit! Kau mengusap darahnya terlalu kasar, Bodoh!"

Maka aku hanya akan menarik tubuhku lagi, lalu menyahut, "Itu bentuk permintaan maafku."

Dia beranjak bangun, mendudukkan diri, membuat bantal-bantal besar yang semula menindihnya tersingkir satu-satu. Hanya selimut yang tidak ia singkirkan, (ehem, tak usah ditanya apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika selimut itu terbuka).

Bagus, berarti dia tahu diri.

"Sudahlah, luka ini hanya luka kecil, akan kuobati sendiri di kamar mandi. Sekalian aku ganti baju dulu. Kalau kau mau, istirahatlah dulu!"

Aku ternganga selebar-lebarnya, mataku mengerjap-ngerjap dengan frekuensi kerjapan yang cepat, ketika Kris sama sekali tidak memarahiku.

Ya, dia tidak marah sama sekali. Dia tidak mencaci makiku atau apapun.

Bahkan dia menyuruhku istirahat?

Seorang Kris Wu. Si Iblis Tempramen itu...

Aiishh! Harusnya aku tahu, selain sialan dan menyebalkan, dia itu aneh. Aku heran, kenapa ada orang yang 'model'nya seperti itu.

Apa jangan-jangan setiap dia sakit, sifatnya berubah?

Oh, bagus! kalau begitu setiap hari akan kubawakan dia jarum yang banyak dan kutusukkan ke tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan itu dia tak akan pernah bersikap menyebalkan lagi padaku.

Bodoh! Lagi-lagi aku termakan sugesti sendiri.

Kulihat Kris melilitkan selimut ke tubuh bagian atasnya, menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi kasur, dan merundukkan badan meraih kemeja seragamnya yang tergeletak di lantai, setelahnya ia beranjak dari kasur sembari meringis dan memegangi pipi kirinya.

'Blam!'

'Cklek!'

Hingga suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dan dikunci itu mengatupkan rahangku kembali. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap setelah kurasa tadi aku tidak berkedip sama sekali menatap Si Iblis. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamku, bermonolog. Dan saat itu juga, tanganku meraih botol mineral di atas nakas, menandaskannya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Jadi, begitulah. Sekarang, aku merasakan sakit di tenggorokan. Berkali-kali aku berdehem untuk menetralkan suaraku yang serak.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat heran. Satu kalimat tanya terlintas di pikiranku,

Apa berteriak kencang bisa memutuskan urat leher? _Kok, _rasanya begitu, ya?

Dan aku juga tak tahu apa saja yang sedang dilakukan Bibi Wu di bawah sana hingga sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakanku.

Ups! Aku lupa.

Jarak kamar Kris dengan ruang tamu kan jauh sekali. (katakan! Apa baru saja terlintas di benakku untuk memasukkan tangga tinggi nan klasik rumah Kris ke dalam daftar kutukan di hidupku?)

'Cklek!'

'Kriieet..'

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kris dibalut kaus santai warna biru _tosca_ dengan corak garis-garis, celana panjang warna biru tua yang terlihat begitu _boy-ish_, ditambah plester di pipinya yang-

- oh, apa itu? plester dinosaurus warna hijau?!

Pffftt...

Apa-apaan yang itu?

Hahahahahaaa... Tak ada yang lebih menggelikan dari seorang Kris Wu dengan plester warna hijau lumut bergambar dinosaurus yang tersenyum lebar di pipinya.

Nampaknya preman pasar bercodet punya saingan baru. Hahahaha...

"Pft... Kris- gyaahahahahahaha :D"

Oke, cukup, siapapun tolong aku! rahangku rasanya mau lepas! Buahahahahahaha...

Tempat tidur Kris bergoyang keras, ketika aku menepuk-nepuk kasurnya dengan brutal, tangan kiriku memegang perutku yang mulai keram. Badanku tertunduk dalam dengan mulut ternganga, menyuarakan suara tawa terbahak-bahak yang menggema di ruang kamarnya.

"Oh, Kris! Adakah yang lebih nista lagi selain plester 'sangar'mu? Ya Tuhaaan! Kau keren sekali memakainya! Aku bahkan sampai terpukau melihatmu! Kau lebih tampan dan mempesona dengan itu! Pakai saja terus seumur hidupmu, hahahahaha!"

"Grrr... tertawa saja hingga mulutmu robek, Chanyeol!"

'Pletakkk!'

"Hahahah- Aaaaaaawwwww..."

Dan sebotol air mineral kosong mendarat sukses di hidungku.

Sialan!

Owh... hidung manisku, huhuuu...

TBC APA END?

REVIEWWW, pleeeaaassee :3

Gaje, ya? Jelek, ya? Maaf ! Ini juga ngetiknya express, ngebut. Dua jam jadi. .

Oh, iya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget buat yang udah nge-review aku, tapi nggak bisa aku bales. Internetku lolanyaaaaaa minta ditampol. Tapi, lewat catatan kecil di kaki ini, aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah reading, apalagi buat yang udah review ini fict yang idenya sumpah, mainstream banget.

SEMOGA NGGAK BOSEN-BOSEN, YA MAMPIR KESINIIIII?!

MAAF DAN MAKASIIIIIIHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku berdiri di hadapan Kris yang duduk di kasurnya, tanganku terkepal, menggantung di kedua sisi pinggangku. Napasku tersengal sehabis membentaknya, memprotesnya untuk meminta semua penjelasannya. _

_Harusnya aku tahu alasan dia menyuruhku istirahat tadi._

_Dia hanya sedang menyuruhku untuk istirahat dalam artian 'istirahat sebelum berperang lagi'._

_Dan lima menit yang lalu akhirnya ia mengibarkan bendera perang, dengan mengatakan sesuatu. _

_Ya, katanya, dia ingin memperbudakku hingga sebulan._

_Gila, kan? _

"_Tadinya aku hanya ingin memperbudakmu selama seminggu, tapi... Yah, kau tahulah, kurasa aku memang harus memberi perpanjangan waktu untuk budak eksklusif sepertimu. Tentu dengan alasan karena kau sudah memperlakukan majikan sendiri dengan kurang menyenangkan. Jarum pentulmu itu, lhoh, sialan sekali!"_

_Dia menyeringai lagi, dan aku yang menyentak lagi._

"_Budak ekslusif, kau bilang? Cih!" decihku kuat-kuat. Hingga kuharap liurku mengenai wajah iblisnya. _

"_Ya, budak eksklusif. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Bukankah tak ada budak semanis dirimu?" Perkataannya membuat alisku naik. Sejak kapan Kris berubah menjadi makhluk penggoda?_

_Oh, dia jadi semakin menjijikkan._

_Maka aku hanya akan membentak, mengabaikan godaannya yang sedikit banyak membuat telingaku panas._

"_Terserah, tapi aku ingin pulang! Jika kau lupa ada jam dinding di kamar ini, kuingatkan, kau sudah mengurungku selama tiga jam bersama PR sialanmu!"_

"_Oke, kuperbolehkan kau bertransformasi menjadi seekor kucing manja menjijikkan di rumahmu." putusnya, membuatku terkejut luar biasa. _

_Kukira dia akan menghalauku. _

_Yah, walau 'paruh terkutuknya' kembali berkicau. Tapi tak apa, bukankah begini lebih baik?_

"_Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan beribu terimakasih atas segala perlakuanmu hari ini. Mengesankan, kau tahu?" _

_Aku membalikkan badan, menyambar tas selempang di nakas. "Kalau begitu, permisi!" pamitku, dibubuhi sahutan sengit yang kentara. _

_Tak kudengar ia membalas perkataanku. Tak apa, aku juga tidak membutuhkannya. Paling-paling jika dia menyahut, perkataannya hanyalah berupa pedang panjang nan tajam yang begitu menyayat hati. _

_Aku mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, tak sabaran aku meraih gagang pintu keemasan itu. _

'_Cklek!'_

_Kubuka dengan kasar._

'_Blam!'_

_Dan kubanting setelahnya. Tak peduli apakah suara gemanya mengganggu Bibi Wu yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah. _

_Aku menuruni anak tangga mewah itu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, bisa dibilang aku berlari. _

_Baik, apakah Bibi Wu akan menganggap aku anak yang kurang ajar dan tak tahu adab?_

_Maka bila beliau mengatakan itu benar, lalu anaknya sendiri ia anggap apa?_

_Aiisshh... tapi tak mungkin. Beliau berkali lipat lebih baik dari 'Bibi Wu' yang terbayang dua detik lalu. Apapun yang aku lakukan, beliau tak akan marah, kupikir. Bahkan jika aku berlari cepat hingga hampir terjatuh di tangga terakhir seperti barusan._

_Mungkin beliau hanya akan..._

"_Chanyeol? Kenapa kau berlari, Nak?" _

_... bertanya dengan sangat khawatir. Ya, beliau orang yang sangat baik, bukan? Aku heran bagaimana bisa Bidadari Cantik ini melahirkan Iblis Diktator macam Kris._

_Aku menghentikan langkah tergesaku, "Aku ingin pulang, Bi. Tadi Ibu menelponku, katanya adikku demam tinggi. Dia terus mengigaukan namaku."_

_Kedua alis tipis itu terangkat tinggi, membuat netra sipit beliau menampakkan keterkejutan, sejurus aku menyelesaikan kalimat dustaku. "Benarkah?" kaget beliau. Aku mengangguk. _

_Mengulum senyum lagi, aku berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu, Bibi. _Annyeo-"_ Aku baru akan membungkuk, namun suara Bibi Wu yang berubah tajam begitu membuatku tersentak._

"_Tidak, Chanyeol! Kemana Kris? Akan kubunuh anak bandelku itu jika ia tidak mau mengantar calon menantuku pulang!"_

_Tak bisa dicegah lagi, kelopak mataku membuka dan menutup berkali-kali dengan frekuensi yang tak bisa disebut lambat._

_..._

_..._

_Tolong, jawab! Siapa yang punya kapas pengorek telinga?_

_Telingaku gatal!_

_Hmm... kurasa setiap perkataan Bibi Wu adalah alat kejut jantung bagiku. _

_Baik, jika aku terserang asma mendadak, aku akan sering-sering mampir kesini. _

_Oh, oke. Sekarang aku baru ingat, apa hubungannya asma dengan alat kejut jantung? Kupikir itu hanya cara memperpendek umur._

_Dan adegan ini diteruskan dengan Bibi Wu yang tahu- tahu sudah menyeret paksa Si Iblis yang baru bangun tidur dari lantai dua._

_Tanyakan kenapa aku tahu Si Iblis baru bangun tidur. Lihatlah wajah kantuknya dengan rambut singa sebagai pemanis. _

_Bahkan baru lima menit yang lalu dia menyeringai di hadapanku dan ia telah bermimpi? _

_Oh, tolong jangan katakan kalau dia hanya berakting mengantuk di depan ibunya agar tidak mengantarku pulang._

_Halooooo... maaf-maaf saja, ya? aku juga tak sudi diantar pulang oleh makhluk pembual seperti dia!_

"_Ayo!" Hingga suara _bass_-nya yang kukira akan menolak mentah-mentah bujukan Sang Ibu, terdengar menyetujui. _

_Oh, lain kali mungkin aku harus menanyakan pada Kris dimana ia belajar akting hingga hasilnya begitu baik dipandang._

_Setelahnya, aku menemukan diriku telah berada di belakang punggung tegap Si Iblis. Melingkari pinggangnya dengan kedua lenganku. _

_Iuuhh... sungguh! ini menjijikkan!_

_Kalau boleh aku memilih, aku lebih baik memeluk orangutan di daratan Kalimantan sana! *salahkan Jongin yang kemarin menonton acara TV Indonesia yang sedang menayangkan program _survival _di suatu hutan pedalaman di daerah Kalimantan Timur*_

_Tanyakan juga kenapa aku mau saja memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang di atas motor. Kalau bukan karena di depan rumah ada Bibi Wu yang menyaksikan kami, aku juga tak sudi!_

_Ya, kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Bibi Wu melambaikan tangan dengan begitu semangat, senang sekali. Itu berarti akting kami sudah pas, bukan begitu?_

_Maka aku hanya perlu berteriak kencang kala Kris menancap gas dengan brutalnya._

"_YA! IBLIS SIALAAAAN!"_

_Dan setelahnya aku tak peduli lagi apakah Bibi Wu mendengar teriakanku atau tidak. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku merasa lega. Bibi Wu tidak menyadari pipi anaknya sendiri yang berplester dinosaurus nyengir warna hijau lumut dan hidungku yang agak bengkak dan memerah. _

_Tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang harus kujadikan alasan jika beliau bertanya macam-macam. Naluri seorang ibu adalah menjadi cerewet, bukan?_

_Hingga persimpangan, tentu aku melepaskan pelukan pada lingkar pinggang Si Iblis. Akan menjadi hal gila jika aku terus-terusan mempertahankan posisi menjijikkan itu. Aku memundurkan sedikit tubuhku, berjarak dengan 'Iblis Bermotor' ini._

_Suasana petang ini sangat ramai. Jalanan penuh orang-orang berlalu lalang habis pulang kerja. Entah karena aku terlalu menikmati perjalanan, aku tak menyadari jika Kris memperlambat kecepatan motornya. Dahiku mengerut dalam-dalam hingga alisku hampir menyatu. Rumahku masih jauh ke utara, tapi kenapa Kris berhenti di sebuah..._

_... Halte bis?_

_Oh, jangan bilang kalau..._

"_Turun!" _

_... Kalau dia akan menyuruhku turun disini._

_Menelantarkanku, eoh? Beraninya!_

"_Turun! Kau dengar itu?" Tiba-tiba ia membentak. Membuatku mau tak mau menurut juga._

_Aku masih berdiri di sisi motornya, mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk dan mengambrukkkan motor sport warna merah ini. Kris membuka helmnya dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Setelahnya, ia merampas helm di kepalaku dengan cekatan._

"_Rumahmu masih lima kilometer dari sini. Dan kurasa kau masih punya uang untuk naik bis."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Apa..._

_Apa...Kris baru saja... menyuruhku... pulang sendiri?_

_Apa-apaan?_

_Katakan ini mimpi!_

_Oh, adakah orang yang lebih sialan lagi dari ini?_

_Menggeram pelan, aku memukul tengkuknya keras-keras, hingga ia mengaduh sok dramatis karena jidatnya terantuk setang._

_ Rasakan!_

"_Hanya tanda terimakasih untukmu yang sudah benar-benar mendidihkan darahku hari ini!" selaku, kala terlihat ia yang akan protes. _

"_Terimakasih!" tekanku, sengit dan begitu menyentak. _

'_Duk!'_

_Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, aku menendang tulang keringnya. _

_Kerja bagus, Park Chanyeol. Dia merintih kesakitan dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat umpatan dengan gayanya yang sok inggris. _

_Segera aku membalikkan badan, mengayun langkah lebar-lebar dengan dibumbui hentakan._

_Dan harus terhenti di langkah ketiga ketika..._

'_Hap!'_

_... tiba-tiba tangan Kris menahan lenganku. Mencengkeramnya, lantas menariknya dengan sangat kuat hingga aku memekik kesakitan._

"_Sakit, Bodoh! Ya! Apa maumu?!" jeritku di hadapan mukanya. _

Almond_ ber-iris kecokelatan itu membola, lidahnya berdecak keras sekali. Kulihat bibirnya menyeringai lagi._

_Oke, aku sudah memasang alarm di impuls-ku._

_Seringai Kris adalah Siaga I bagiku._

_Ia mengambil selangkah mendekatiku. _

_Baik, kali ini aku hanya bisa membiarkan jantungku berdebar keras-keras. Yap, dia melangkah lagi dan..._

_Oh, bagus! Bagus sekali! Tahu-tahu ujung sandal _branded_nya sudah menyentuh ujung sepatuku._

_Sialan, kan?_

_Setelahnya, mataku melebar besar-besar ketika..._

'_Sreett!'_

_...ketika..._

'_Deg!'_

_Sejurus dengan itu, aku mengerang kaget._

_... O-ooww... _Well_,, dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba Kris menarik pinggangku._

_Ya, dia menarik pinggangku dan menahannya kuat-kuat. _

_Mau apa dia?_

_Dan apa itu dengan matanya yang menatapku seakan siap mengulitiku?_

_Mata yang seakan menusuk jauh ke dalam bola mataku, hingga..._

_Oh sial! Apa sekarang aku justru terpaku dengan situasi ini?_

_Kenapa... kenapa... rasanya beku?_

Freeze!

_Ya Tuhan!_

_Apa barusan aku mengakui ketampanannya dalam radius lima senti ini?_

_Matanya..._

_...Hidungnya..._

_...Bibirnya..._

_Kenapa semuanya... terlihat begitu... sempurna?_

_Dan... dan... _

_Oh astagaastagaastaga!... _

_Apa itu dengan kepalanya yang ia miringkan dua puluh derajat ke kanan?_

_Jangan-jangan..._

_Apa dia..._

_... Oh, ini tak bisa dibiarkan! _

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia..._

_..._

_Oh, tidak! Wajahnya semakin dekat dan..._

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum..._

'_Puk!'_

_...dahiku mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu menempel sempurna di hidungku..._

_Terdengar ia mengekeh pelan._

"_Kau tadi bilang keren, kan? Kupakaikan satu untukmu." bisiknya, lantas menarik diri dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Membalikkan badan, dan menaiki motornya dengan santai. Setelahnya, yang kulihat hanyalah asap kecil dari deru mesin bermotor yang telah melaju ke arah timur._

_Mataku berkedip dua kali._

_Mencerna perkataannya barusan._

_Keren?Apa pernah aku mengatakan keren untuk..._

_..._

_..._

_... Ya Tuhan! _

_Mataku melebar selebar-lebarnya. Dengan hati-hati sekali tangan kananku naik, meraih hidungku yang berbalut..._

_...sesuatu yang terasa seperti kain dengan bahan yang agak kasar._

_Di bagian tengah ada sedikit tonjolan persegi panjang. _

_Ini terasa seperti... plester?_

_Tidak!_

_Plester nista itukah?_

_Oooohhh! Terkutuklah kau Kris Wu dengan segala dinosaurus nyengirmu!_

_Aku menghela napas panjang –sangat panjang-. Huh, mungkin lebih baik jika kubiarkan saja. _

_Hidungku bengkak dan memerah, semua orang tahu kondisi seperti itu sungguh memalukan, tapi akan lebih baik jika ditutup, kan? Walau ditutup dengan cara yang amat... Ugh! _

_Ini melelahkan, amat melelahkan. Maka aku berjalan mendekati kursi halte demi mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang rasanya amat rapuh. Setidaknya di hari sial ini aku masih bisa menemui keberuntungan. Kursi halte sangat lengang, kawan! Ini memudahkanku untuk menselonjorkan kakiku dan menyandarkan kepala di tiang pembatas._

_Aku duduk di sudut halte, sendirian. Berharap supir bis masih bermurah hati untuk cepat-cepat membawa bis nya sampai ke halte biru ini, membawa tubuh kedinginanku ke rumah minimalisku yang nyaman nan hangat, disambut oleh senyuman manis ibuku, gurauan ayahku, dan lucunya tingkah adikku –Oh, aku ingat tentang betapa lucunya tingkahnya ketika ia menaruh bangkai cicak di meja belajarku. Oh, Kakak merindukan dirimu, Jongin-. _

_Ah! aku rindu suasana rumah. _

_Lima menit pertama aku masih semangat menunggu._

_..._

_..._

_Lima menit kedua, sudah sepuluh kali aku menguap lebar._

_... Lima menit ketiga aku sudah sangat bosan._

'_Puk!'_

_...Hingga dua menit kemudian aku terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundak kiriku._

"_Chanyeol?"_

"_Oh? Ya?" aku menolehkan kepala dengan cepat._

'_Deg!'_

_Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat refleksi orang itu terpantul di bola mataku._

_Dia..._

_Kai. Ya, Kai dengan segala ekspresi khawatirnya._

_Woooww! Tak terkira jika akan bertemu Ketua Kelas merangkap Ketua Klub _Dance_ disini. _

Well_, sekedar perkenalan, nama aslinya sama persis dengan adikku yang berumur 11 tahun. Hanya beda marga, sebenarnya. Dia Kim Jongin, adikku tentu saja Park Jongin._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan tempo bicara yang cepat, terkesan terkejut._

_Kai menatapku dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tak mengerti. Harusnya pertanyaan itu kutujukan padamu, Chanyeol. Apa yang dilakukan seorang siswa berseragam di jam malam, duduk di sebuah halte sendirian?"_

_Aku menjilat bibirku yang kering. "Em... aku hanya..." menggigit bibir bawah "yah, kau tahulah... hmm... semacam... amanat dari ibuku untuk..."_

_Ada jeda sebentar. Bola mataku menerawang langit-langit tenda halte._

_Aduuhh... apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

"_Untuk?" tanya Kai, terdengar menuntut._

_Aku tak berani menatap mata setajam elang itu. Maka aku menunduk, menatap ujung-ujung sepatu kets lusuhku. _

_Aku juga tak berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya._

_Ketahuilah, aku tak ingin mengatakan faktanya. Aku hanya tak ingin dia berpikir macam-macam tentang hubunganku dengan Kris. _

_Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai ini berpaling dariku? Hanya karena sosok Iblis Sialan seperti Kris, huh?_

_Tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah!_

_Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu ini memalukan dan aku mengaku, aku mencintai Ketua Klub murah hati ini._

_Aku mengekeh pelan sembari mengangkat kepalaku lagi. Mengulum senyum tipis yang kubuat setulus mungkin untuknya, menatapnya seakan aku bilang 'tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan! Aku tak apa-apa.' _

"_Yah, kau tahu, Ibuku sangat gila pada bunga. Dia menyuruhku memesan bunga. Bunga imitasi yang terbuat dari plastik itu, lho."_

_Alis tajam itu naik sebelah, "Memesan bunga? Kalau begitu, mana bunganya? Aku tidak melihat bunga di tanganmu?" Kepalanya melongok-longok, nampak mencari-cari._

_Sebagai respon atas keheranan sarat ke-tidakpercayaan-nya, aku mengekeh lagi, kali ini lebih kaku. "Emm... pemaketan. Yah, pemaketan. Bunga itu akan dipaketkan. Ibuku sedang di rumah nenek di Mokpo. Yah, Mokpo. Kau tahu, kan tempat itu jauh sekali." Dan aku menjawab ketika menemukan alibi yang pas. Meski tak cukup logis mengenai bunga yang dipaketkan. _

_Ayolah, paket bunga untuk Ibuku yang nyatanya sedang menonton serial drama di televisi? _

_Konyol._

_Namun aku benar-benar merasakan dadaku melebar lega, ketika bibir itu membulat, menggumamkan "ooohh..." panjang sambil mengangguk-angguk paham, membuat jambulnya ikut bergoyang-goyang kecil._

"_Baiklah, kutawarkan padamu. Aku bawa mobil untuk mengantar kakakku pulang ke asrama universitasnya tadi sore, jadi sekarang aku ingin mengantarmu pulang sekalian."_

_Senyumku merekah begitu lebar, "Bolehkah?"_

"_Tentu saja, Manis."_

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memasuki mobil yang dimodifikasi dengan sangat keren ini, duduk berdampingan bersama pujaan hati. _

_Ya Tuhan! Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini!_

"_Emmm... ngomong-ngomong... apa yang di hidungmu itu?"_

"_Hanya benda tak penting dari kejadian tak penting yang diberikan oleh orang yang berkali lipat lebih tak penting!"_

"_Well, hidungmu jadi lebih manis memakainya."_

"_Terimakasih."_

_._

_._

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Sejurus seseorang meneriaki namaku dari balik punggung, bayanganku tentang betapa mengagumkannya Kim Jongin tadi malam langsung buyar _–bagaikan kepingan piring dengan dramatisasi berupa suara 'Prang!' yang hanya bisa didengar diriku sendiri-_, senyum samar yang sedari tadi terpatri di bibirku pun memudar.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, di ujung koridor nampaklah Baekhyun bersama buku-buku tebal di tentengan, berlari ke arahku, nampak kewalahan dengan tas selempangnya yang _overload_.

Menyapanya, aku tersenyum hangat, saat ia sudah sampai di hadapanku dengan sedikit membungkuk kecapaian, napasnya tak beraturan.

Melihatnya, mau tak mau aku tertawa juga. "Kau ini! seperti tidak ingin kehilangan aku saja!" gurauku.

"Huh... memang iya!"

Aku merangkul bahunya dengan gerakan riang.

"Mau ke kelas bersama?" tawarku, suaraku terdengar bahagia.

Mata sipit segaris itu melirikku sengit. Bahunya ia kedikkan dengan kasar, membuat tanganku tersingkir darinya. "Kau pikir karena apa aku mengejarmu, huh? Ayo!"

Dia menggamit lenganku, menariknya dengan seenaknya. Bola mataku membola dan lidahku berdecak keras.

Sisi anehnya keluar lagi!

Aku sampai di kelas. Dan yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah menghela napas, suasana gaduh nan rusuh kembali menyambutku seakan hari ini hanyalah duplikat hari kemarin.

Baik, bila kujabarkan, ini masih pagi sekali. Aku heran kenapa mereka cepat sekali sampai di sekolah.

Yap! Aku tak bercanda. Ini serius. Satu jam sebelum bel masuk mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring sialannya, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Rajin sekali, kan?

Ehem... ya, mereka rajin. Hanya dalam batasan berangkat pagi demi memuaskan hasrat bergosip. _–tak terkecuali para murid lelaki disini. Oh, tolong jangan katakan kalau jiwa mereka benar-benar terasuki arwah waria perempatan lampu merah-. _-_-

Aiisshh... kuakui kali ini aku agak _OOT_.

Baekhyun segera undur diri dari sisiku. Melangkah lebih dulu ke kursinya di sebelah barat dekat jendela, di baris kedua.

Sedikit bocoran, Baekhyun adalah sahabatku yang cuek. Makhluk paling cuek yang bisa kau dapatkan di muka bumi. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan hidungku yang berbalut plester *hanya plester polos, bukan plester dino nyengir pemberian Si Iblis, oke? Kupikir terlalu menjijikkan, _-walau Kai bilang itu manis jika aku yang memakainya, terimakasih-_ maka aku membuangnya begitu sampai di depan rumah tadi malam.*

Tapi, bukankah manusia cuek dan _introvert _seperti dia selalu menyimpan sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalamnya?

Yap, Byun Baekhyun Si _Introvert _dengan segala ke-setiakawanan-nya.

Menatap sekitar yang penuh akan siswa-siswi bergosip, setelahnya aku berjalan ke kursiku.

Hari ini Rabu. Maka hari ini pula kelas melakukan perombakan tempat duduk setiap minggunya.

Sekarang posisi kursiku adalah kursi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

Oh, ini akan memudahkan. Bukankah hari ini ada ulangan Matematika? Bagus sekali!

Baekhyun ini _parter in crime-_ku dalam mencontek, ngomong-ngomong.

* * *

.

.

Bel istirahat, sekaligus interupsi untuk mengumpulkan kertas ulangan _hasil mencontek_ hari ini.

Selesai mengumpulkan, aku bersiap memanggil Baekhyun untuk ke kantin bersama jika saja...

...Jika saja tidak ada Kim Jongdae dengan senyuman bahagianya disana yang sudah menariknya ke kantin duluan.

Bocoran lagi, pemuda itu selalu mendekati sahabatku semenjak setahun lalu. Tapi, kuingatkan lagi tentang Baekhyun yang tidak peka dan cuek. Itulah alasan kenapa Jongdae belum berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Ya Tuhan, klise sekali.

Sepanjang ulangan tadi aku tidak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati.

Aku berdoa semoga saat menginjakkan kaki kananku keluar kelas...

'Tap!'

... aku tidak mendapati punggung Si Iblis menghalangiku di depan pintu lagi.

Oh, Tuhan! Terimakasih, Kau telah mengabulkan doaku hari ini. Kris benar-benar tidak mencegatku di depan kelas.

_Well, _mungkin justru keberuntungan melimpah terjadi padaku hari ini. Karena yang kulihat justru Kai di seberang koridor tengah melambaikan tangan padaku.

Oh, pujaan hatiku!

"Chanyeol! Mau ke kantin bersama?" Oh, dia mengajakku makan bersama. Lihatlah wajahnya yang berhiaskan senyuman apik. Tampan sekali!

Tentu aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku, maka aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyum yang kubuat semanis mungkin, kepalaku mengangguk-angguk cepat.

Tangan kananku terangkat ke udara, melambai padanya dan menyahut...

"Ya, tentu aku-"

'Sreeeetttt!'

Tubuhku tersentak ke belakang, mataku membulat lebar-lebar.

Sial! Siapa orang sialan yang beraninya menarik kerah seragamku dari belakang, menjinjingnya bagai anak kucing, huh?

"_Well, _kau hutang padaku, Park!"

Dan harusnya aku tahu Iblis adalah pembawa sial sekaligus kesesatan bagi manusia di muka bumi.

"Ikut aku!"

.

.

'Braaaak!'

Aku kesini lagi. Atap sekolah. Dan Kris yang lagi-lagi menutup pintu masuk dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu, _Tuan?_" sentakku, amarahku membuncah sudah.

Baik, dia sudah merusak hari-hariku. Dia merusak acaraku ke kantin bersama Kai. Dan sekarang dia ingin mengurungku di atap ini? Kenapa tak sekalian saja dia bunuh aku sekarang juga?

Oh, jangan bilang kalau diam-diam Iblis Keji ini ingin membunuhku secara perlahan!

"Mauku, ya?" sahutnya, dengan nada yang amat melecehkan. Dia menyeringai.

...

...

_Deja'Vu_.

...

...

Dia mengambil selangkah demi selangkah mendekatiku. Gerakannya pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Tahu situasi yang agak berbahaya, mataku berkedip cepat.

Oh... apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

Maka aku pun mengambil dua langkah demi dua langkah menjauhinya.

Netra _almond-_nya menatapku tajam.

Baik, satu pertanyaan besar terlintas di benakku, apa dia marah padaku?

Tapi... karena apa?

"Kris, kau..."

Belum selesai aku berkata...

'Sreeett!'

Kejadian tadi malam terulang. Tangan kekarnya menarik pinggangku, lantas kuat-kuat ia menahannya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk kecil. Demi Tuhan, ini... menyesakkan!

Dan dengan segala pertahanan yang kupunya, aku berontak, menggeliat diantara lengan dan tubuhnya yang mengunci pergerakanku rapat-rapat.

"Lepas!" sentakku, dengan pemberontakan tak mau kalah yang kulakukan susah payah.

Ya Tuhan! Apa maunya, sih?

Oke, tak kupungkiri kalau sekarang aku ketakutan, tatapannya...

Ugh! Ini mengganggu, kau tahu?

Seringai masih setia terpatri di bibirnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini.

Sedikit banyak otakku mulai menerka-nerka,

Akankah tubuhku hancur lagi karena dibanting dengan teknik taekwondonya yang sialan, atau perutku yang mendapat tendangan, atau...

'Huk!'

... atau justru dipeluk erat seperti ini?

Apa-apaan ini?

"Katakan!" bisiknya, tepat di telinga kiriku, dengan suara _husky-_nya yang menurun satu oktaf dari oktaf bicara normal. Terasa begitu dekat deru napasnya, hingga berhasil meremangkan bulu romaku.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku semalam?" Nada bicaranya kini berubah lebih tajam.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah meneguk ludahku lamat-lamat. Entah kenapa, aku justru ketakutan jika seperti ini.

Tak tahu ini takut atau gugup.

Tapi... karena apa?

Biasanya aku bisa melawan?

Telapak kakiku yang terkurung sepatu terasa dingin, tak beda jauh dengan keadaan tanganku yang sudah basah sedingin es oleh keringat.

"Jawab!" ia berkata lagi. Bisikannya kian menajam dan semakin menuntut.

Baiklah, sejujurnya aku memang mematikan ponselku semalam, melepas baterainya saat berada di mobil Kai.

"Ponselku... _lowbatt._" jawabku, susah payah. Oh, sial! Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengontrol suaraku agar tidak bergetar, tapi apa? Hasilnya malah jadi terdengar sangat gugup.

Dan dari balik bahu, aku bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan seringai mengerikannya.

Oh, sialan!

Baik, berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini?

Sesuatu berkurungkan tulang rusuk ini seakan ingin meledak.

"_Lowbatt?_ Oh, tapi apakah pertanyaan ini bisa kau jawab dengan alasan _lowbatt _pula?" katanya, membuat alisku tercenung.

Ada jeda sebentar. Ia menghela napas sebelumnya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Ketua Klub _Dance_?"

"Hah?" Rahangku langsung turun, alisku terangkat tinggi-tinggi menanggapi pertanyaan dengan suara tak berintonasi itu.

Oke, aku tahu ini keterlaluan. Pertanyaannya sudah menjurus ke privasi. Maka tanganku yang sedari tadi terkepal di sisi pahaku, cepat-cepat terangkat. Mendesak ke dadanya dan kudorong kuat-kuat.

'Huk!'

Terlambat!

Tak dapat dielak, aku lebih lemah darinya. Ia kian menarik pinggangku, membuat pelukannya makin erat, dan dengan seenaknya ia menumpukan dagunya di bahuku. "Kuingatkan padamu, Park! Jangan berhubungan dengan orang lain selama kau jadi budakku! Mengerti?"

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk lemah karena... Oh! Rangka tubuhku rasanya akan lepas dari sendinya!

Hingga batuk-batuk kecil yang terlontar dariku membuat Kris melepas pelukannya.

Sialan!

Katakan kalau pelukannya adalah sebuah algojo.

"Pulang sekolah, temani aku latihan basket!" Dia menyeringai lagi.

Katakan juga kalau seringaiannya adalah awal dari setiap kesialanku!

Dan dengan tidak berdosanya, ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Hingga tubuhnya telah dekat dengan pintu masuk atap, ia menahan langkahnya. Menatapku lewat bahu kanannya, "Mungkin aku akan sering-sering memelukmu lagi, aku suka aroma shampo yang kau gunakan, ngomong-ngomong."

Entah itu fantasi hasil keterkejutanku atau apa, tapi aku lihat dia mengerlingkan matanya, lantas mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan...Ugh! Genit?

Iuuhh!

"A-apa?"

'Blam!'

Pintu kayu nan kokoh itu tertutup rapat-rapat. Bagaikan menenggelamkan punggung tegap itu di baliknya.

Kata-kata terakhir Si Iblis terngiang di benakku, berulang-ulang bagai rekaman rusak.

"_Mungkin aku akan sering-sering memelukmu lagi,"_

"_Sering-sering memelukmu..."_

"_Memelukmu lagi..."_

...

...

Netraku membulat, rahang bawahku turun seakan ingin mencapai tanah. "Iuuuuuhhh..." dan meringis jijik setelahnya.

Desiran angin yang menjadi peneman bagiku kini. Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba terbersit di benak, satu hasrat untuk membolos sekolah besok.

Akan lebih baik jika aku bersantai ria di rumah dan istirahat sejenak daripada meladeni Si Iblis itu, bukan?

Yah, sudah kuputuskan untuk berpura-pura sakit agar mendapat surat keterangan dokter besok.

.

"Chanyeol? Kau kah itu?"

Hingga suara khas nan familiar dari balik punggung itu menggetarkan gendang telingaku, saat itu juga kepalaku menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dan segera saja gravitasi bumi kian membesar, sejurus mataku membulat sempurna, dengan mulut melongo sarat ke-terperangah-an yang luar biasa, jantung lagi-lagi harus istirahat selama satu detik.

"K-Kai...?"

"_Well, _nampaknya aku butuh penjelasan."

TBC apa END?

Minta Review, boleh?

Makasiiiiiihhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuap-cuap yang nulis ni FF** : Cuma mau minta maaf karena hiatus ga bilang-bilang... Dan aku minta maaf yang sebesaaar-besarnya, karena mungkin FF ini kurang memuaskan, kurang menghibur dan kurang bermutu. Dan mungkin juga FF ini kelamaan alurnya.. Saya sangat sangat minta maaf.. Udah gitu aja,.. daripada kelamaan *kyak loading otaknya yang nulis ni FF* dan daripada berkepanjangan, bagi yang mau baca silahkan baca... syukur2 ada yang mau ninggalin review :), eh, tapi ga usah ninggal jejak juga gpp, kok... saya tidak mempermasalahkan silent readers.. kalian udah mau buka link FF ini aja saya udah seneng banget. :D

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

* * *

Kuat-kuat menggigit bibir bawah sendiri hingga terasa akan robek.

'Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...'

Jari telunjuk yang diketuk-ketukkan di meja.

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

Tak lupa mulut sepatu yang mengetuk lantai dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

Bola mata yang bergerak-gerak liar, tak mampu menatap bola mata milik yang lain.

Nenek-nenek pakai rok mini pun tahu kalau ini adalah situasi gugup, gelisah, dan sebangsanya.

Bolehkah aku jujur kalau ini adalah situasiku?

'Seeet!'

Untuk sesaat, mataku bersirobok dengan mata setajam elang yang tengah memandangku, pandangan intimidasi itu mampu membuatku seketika beku sesaat.

Suaranya terdengar, melontarkan kalimat tak terduga dari sana.

"Kudengar namanya Kris Wu. Anggota tim inti basket sekolah. Kau kenal dekat dengannya, ya?"

Kai meraih gelas _ice cappucino _nya dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun. Meneguknya perlahan, menampakkan kharismanya yang kian hari kurasa kian memikat hati.

"Emm... nnnggg..." hanya dengungan ragu yang terdengar dariku.

Aissh! Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kenapa makin kesini aku makin sial?

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?!

Oh! Harusnya aku tahu, berhadapan dengan Kai hanya membuat mulutku bungkam, seakan gembok tak kasat mata telah menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Yang kulihat... dia parasit bagimu."

"Apa?"

Mulut melongo dengan netra membulat lebar-lebar. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku sekarang.

Gila!

Apa-apaan itu dia bicara begitu frontal?

Satu hal yang perlu kucatat.

Kim Kai dengan segala ke-blak-blakan-nya, masuk kategori catatan daftar kutukan di hidupku.

Kudengar, Kai mengekeh. Kekehannya yang begitu keren terdengar sayup-sayup di tengah keramaian kantin.

"Ya, kau terlihat terbebani oleh keberadaannya. Kau terlihat begitu..." perkatannya menggantung, alisnya berkerut sedikit dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Hmm... apa, ya? Yah, begitu... membencinya, mungkin? Apa benar begitu?"

"Huh..." yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghela napas, helaannya terdengar begitu putus asa. Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di meja. Bertumpu pada lengan kanan yang kuluruskan di bawahnya. "Apa itu terlihat jelas?" kataku, lirih. Begitu lirih hingga terdengar hampir seperti bisikan.

"Tidak. Tidak begitu jelas. Akhir-akhir ini saja, kalian seperti sepasang musuh besar. Kukira kalian tak saling kenal. Ternyata kau mengenalnya dengan begitu... hmm... tak bisa kukatakan baik sebenarnya, karena nyatanya kalian tak baik-baik saja."

Untuk sejenak, aku sempat mendengar suara aduan sumpit dan mangkuk keramik. Nampaknya Kai sudah mulai memakan makanannya.

Yang mampu kulakukan hanyalah melempari pandangan kosong pada mangkuk merah di depanku, yang seolah kepulan asap di permukaannya melambai-lambai menggodaku untuk makan. Sumpit teronggok begitu indah di samping mangkuk.

Ugh! Aku tidak selera makan!

Aku menegakkan kepalaku lagi. Menatap Kai yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Sejenak, ia menaruh sumpitnya di permukaan mangkuk dengan hati-hati, sejurus bibirnya begerak kecil, menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan. "Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa kau dengan si Kris Wu itu?"

Mendengar perkataannya yang sedikit banyak membuatku tersinggung, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada hubungan apapun." Pertanyaannya kujawab dengan mantap, lebih terdengar semacam elakan keras.

"Lantas, kenapa dia memelukmu di atap sekolah?"

"Dia kan memang tidak ada kerjaan!"

"Tidak, tidak. Katakan alasannya saja! Kenapa dia menyuruhmu menemaninya latihan basket sepulang sekolah?"

"Huh..."

Dan aku menghela napas lagi, mem-_pause_ adegan introgasi dadakan ini.

"Ceritakan saja, Chanyeol_-ah_! Dan aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik." Suara Kai melunak.

Aku melirik gelas bening yang telah kutandaskan isinya lima menit yang lalu. Disana, di gelas itu, terpantullah diriku yang kelihatan ragu-ragu.

Oh, haruskah? Haruskah aku cerita pada Kai?

Lantas... apa yang akan terjadi jika aku cerita yang sebenarnya?

Ah, bodoh juga bila aku terlalu banyak berburuk sangka pada orang sebaik dia. Kai orang baik. Aku tahu dia tidak berbahaya. Maka...

"Baiklah, jadi begini, awalnya, aku dan Kris itu...bla-bla-bla"

Kuceritakan semua. Dari bagaimana bencinya aku pada si Iblis Sialan itu, kisahku saat di SMP dulu, hingga taruhan berakhir tragis ini.

Tak terduga jika Kai justru menyimak semua perkataanku dengan sangat, sangat, sangat baik. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan seakan ia meniti satu persatu suku kata yang terlontar dari mulutku, seolah tak ingin kelewatan satu pun. Hingga mau tak mau, responnya yang begitu besar membuatku semakin nyaman menumpahkan segala curhatanku padanya.

Sungguh, aku nyaman sekali dengan pemuda sejuta kharisma ini.

Aku menyesal telah meragukannya di awal. Kai adalah orang yang sangat baik, baik sekali. Dia pendengar yang baik.

Tak ada satupun cacat pada dirinya yang bisa memantaskan dirinya untuk diragukan kebaikannya.

Diam-diam, aku menyimpan harapan lebih padanya.

Oh,

Bolehkah?

"Jadi, begitulah. Berakhir dengan aku yang menjadi budaknya selama sebulan."

"Oh, aku turut sedih, mungkin jika boleh, aku ingin membantumu."

"Tidak, Kai! Terimakasih. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia itu memuakkan. Aku akan semakin dilecehkan olehnya jika kau turut andil dalam hal ini. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di matanya. Aku tak ingin dipandang pengecut olehnya. Maka yang bisa kulakukan adalah sportif dan menuntaskan semuanya dengan mandiri. Ini semua adalah keputusanku juga dari awal. Maka aku harus terima konsekuensinya bila aku kalah. Dan aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku hingga akhir."

Kai termangu. Aku salah tingkah.

"Wow, bolehkah aku bilang aku terkesan oleh jiwa tanggung jawabmu yang begitu besar? Itu mengesankan. Memukau, kau tahu?"

"Haha, terimakasih sebelumnya, kau hanya terlalu banyak memuji."

Hening, beberapa saat.

Dengan tangan kanan aku meraih gelas jus setinggi dua puluh senti itu. Meminumnya hingga tersisa tiga perempat gelas.

Sejurus aku meletakkan gelasku ke meja, saat itu juga Kai harus tersedak karena aku menghentakkan gelasnya seraya memekik.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa!"

Kai menatapku, alisnya berkerut. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa di atap sekolah tadi? Kukira kau ke kantin."

"_Well, _maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku bingung saja kenapa kau tiba-tiba diseret oleh Kris. Maka aku yang penasaran, mengikuti kalian berdua."

Kini, alisku yang berkerut, ekspresi bingung dengan sedikit melongo. "Kau lewat mana?"

"Pintu belakang atap. Terobosan gudang sekolah."

Oh, katakan kalau Kai pandai memanjat -_-

Ooo)

Hari ini, aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain...

Si...

..al..

..an.

Sialan sekali!

"Whoaa!"

Umpatan-umpatan dalam hatiku, buyar begitu saja. Sejurus tubuhku yang terhuyung ke kiri dan ke kanan, dengan tas olahraga besar dan berat tersampir begitu manis di bahuku.

Aku merasa seperti sedang menggendong jerapah bengkak yang tengah hamil.

Berani sumpah! Tas sialan ini berat sekali!

Tangan kananku membawa sepasang sepatu olahraga, tangan kiriku membawa dua botol berisi masing-masing satu liter air mineral. Tak tanggung-tanggung, lengan kananku yang mengapit sebuah bola basket yang entah kenapa terasa seperti kepala Kris.

_Well, _aku hanya sedang membayangkan saja apa jadinya kalau aku memotong kepala si Iblis lantas kupantul-pantulkan di tengah-tengah lapangan _indoor_ sekolah. Sepertinya mengasyikkan.

Oke, aku tahu itu kejam. Aku hanya sedang melampiaskan kerepotanku, itu saja.

Dengan langkah pelan sekaligus kewalahan, aku mendekati Kris yang tengah duduk ditemani alunan musik dari Ipod_-_nya, duduk tenang di tribun penonton.

Sebagai informasi, seluruh siswa sudah pulang. Dan tolong ingatkan pula, ini hari Rabu. Hari bebas kegiatan klub.

Tanyakan kenapa Kris menyuruhku menemaninya latihan basket. Ya, dia latihan sendiri.

Sialan! Kukira dia latihan bersama klubnya. Tadinya aku sudah berniat untuk kabur saat dia latihan bersama teman-temannya. Nyatanya...

Ugh! Dia itu memuakkan!

Makhluk memuakkan yang begitu merepotkan!

"Ini!"

'Bruukk!'

Kuhentakkan perlatan-peralatan merepotkan itu tepat di samping bangku tribunnya. Membuat ia berjengit, tubuhnya tersentak karena kaget.

"Bisakah kau berhati-hati, huh? Kuingatkan padamu, barang-barangku itu harganya selangit! Kau belum tentu bisa menggantinya jika mereka mengalami kerusakan!" sungutnya, sembari ia membungkukkan badan, mengambil bola warna oranye itu yang telah menggelinding di bawah bangku.

Aku tersenyum remeh, menertawainya melalui hidungku. "Kau berkata seakan barang-barangmu hidup, Kris. Makin lama kau makin bodoh saja!"

Si Iblis mendengus, "Tahu apa kau tentangku? Sudahlah! Yang perlu kau lakukan disini adalah menemaniku, melayani apa yang kuminta, dan jangan banyak bicara!" tegasnya. Jari telunjuknya teracung, menumpukan benda bundar itu di atasnya, lantas memutar bolanya bagai memutar sebuah globe. "Dan juga, pastikan ponselmu tidak _lowbatt_ lagi. Jaga-jaga, barangkali aku terjatuh di tengah lapangan, lalu aku butuh bantuanmu. Maka aku tak perlu teriak, mungkin aku akan langsung menelponmu."

"Cih!" Aku merespon pernyataan tak masuk akal itu dengan decihan kuat, "Gila kau!" dan diakhiri salakan galak setelahnya.

Ia mengekeh angkuh sebelum meninggalkanku di tepi tribun.

Kutatap punggungnya yang telah berlari ke tengah lapangan itu, menatapnya seakan yang kulihat adalah punggung milik seorang keji penjajah dunia.

Adalah hal mutlak bila aku memanggilnya sebagai 'Iblis Diktator'.

_Well, _lupakan masalah Iblis Diktator itu. Ada hal pentingyang perlu kulakukan sekarang. Menelpon ibuku, tentu saja. Aku tak mau kejadian tadi malam terulang. Dimana ibuku dengan roll rambut pelangi dan daster ungunya, memarahiku karena pulang terlambat dan tidak izin dulu.

Huh, ibuku boleh saja baik hati dan penyayang, tapi entah kenapa, tiga hari terakhir ini ibuku lebih pemarah dan cerewet.

Ow!

Sejenak aku teringat...

Katakan kalau ini akhir bulan. Maka ibuku tengah _PMS_ sekarang.

Aku merogoh kantung seragamku, mencari-cari ponselku di dalamnya.

Fotoku bersama Baekhyun yang tengah berpose bersama _ice cream _di tangan masing-masing, terpampang jelas sebagai _wallpaper_. Foto yang kuambil saat kami sedang mengikuti festival musim panas pada September tahun kemarin. Aku selalu tersenyum geli kala teringat saat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan Jongdae yang secara kebetulan tengah mengikuti acara itu bersama adiknya –Kim Minseok. Dan Jongdae yang dengan seenaknya menarik Baekhyun entah kemana. Meninggalkanku yang terperangah bersama adiknya yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena bingung. Maka mau tak mau, aku berkenalan dengan bocah kelas satu SMP itu dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Sialan, kan? Niatnya jalan-jalan bersama sahabat, akhirnya jadi pengasuh anak orang juga.

Tapi itu lucu, kurasa mereka memang jodoh.

Persetan dengan betapa menyebalkannya Jongdae itu, aku akan benar-benar menangis bahagia jika mereka menikah suatu saat nanti.

Menyentuh angka 5 pada _speed dial_, lantas melakukan percakapan singkat ketika terdengar suara Ibu di seberang.

"_Halo? Ada apa, Nak?"_

"Ibu, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku harus pulang agak terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja guru pengampu sains-ku mengumumkan ulangan mendadak hari ini. Aku tak mungkin melewatkannya, Bu."

'dan maafkan juga karena harus berbohong padamu.' lanjutku dalam hati.

"_Terserah apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol. Yang penting, jangan pulang terlalu sore seperti kemarin! Kau hampir membuat ayahmu menelpon polisi karena sampai petang pun kau belum pulang, kau tahu?"_

Menelpon polisi?

Wow!

"Iya, Bu. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa di rumah, jangan lupa masakkan makanan yang enak untukku!"

'Piip!'

Memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, aku memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam kantung, dan menselonjorkan kedua kaki yang entah kenapa terasa begitu pegal kali ini.

Mungkinkah aku tengah depresi?

Entahlah, sepertinya iya. Depresi karena dijajah oleh sesosok 'Iblis Diktator' macam Kris Wu.

Ya, Iblis Diktator sialan yang sekarang tengah...

...

**...'Jump!'...**

**...'Shoot!'...**

**...'Ring!'...**

...

"Yeaaaah!"

... yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis karena baru saja berhasil melakukan _slamdunk _di lapangan.

...

_..._

W-wo-wow!

Aku benci mengakui, tapi...

... Oh, itu keren sekali!

Sekedar tahu, _slamdunk _adalah teknik paling berkelas di basket. Ketika melakukan _slamdunk_, tangan si pemain benar-benar menggapai ring. Dan yang kulihat, Kris melakukannya dengan...

Ugh! Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk bakatnya yang tercecer kemana-mana! _(acting, professional basketball, etc)_. Tanyakan kenapa aku tahu tentang _slamdunk _atau apalah itu. Maka kujawab dengan alasan, aku dan adikku adalah penggemar basket sejati. Setiap hari yang kami lakukan adalah bermain basket. Maka sejak tahun lalu, Ayah membuatkan lapangan basket mini di belakang rumah.

Dan aku berkali lipat lebih benci, ketika aku harus mengakui bahwa Kris begitu keren di lapangan. Dengan _dribbling_-nya yang kelewat keren, lantas melakukan improvisasi _cross over _yang... Oh! Apa aku baru saja mengakui kalau dia berkharisma ketika melakukannya?

Katakan kalau aku mulai gila!

_..._

_Atau..._

_..._

_..._

_... tergila-gila?!_

_..._

Sialan!

Oh...

Tidaaaaakk!

Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah!

Maka dengan gusar, aku memejamkan mata begitu rapat, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menghapus bisikan-bisikan aneh itu.

Oh, ayolah! Aku? Tergila-gila dengan si Iblis di tengah lapangan itu?

Berteriak heboh lantas memekik dengan suara melengking tertahan bagaikan sekumpulan ELF yang tengah nonton konser Suju, begitu?

Membiarkan suaraku jadi serak-serak kering hanya untuk menjadi _cheerleader _Kris?

_Amit-amit!_

.

.

Hingga kini, aku masih bertahan dengan posisiku. Duduk bertumpu dagu di atas lutut, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang...

Oh! Lihatlah _Lay Up _nya yang begitu sempurna!

Hingga...

Suara ring yang beradu dengan bola yang menelusup ke dalam keranjang itu, kembali membuatku mau tak mau mengumpat.

Sialan!

_Slamdunk _lagi?!

Oh! Dia kelewat sempurna untuk melakukannya_. _

...

Dia mulai melakukan _dribbling_, _cross over _dengan beberapa improvisasi ala _streetball style_, _dribbling _dengan pantulan yang semakin meninggi, kala ia semakin membawa tubuh tegapnya makin dekat dengan ring yang dianggap milik lawan.

Oh... dia mulai melompat!

_Lay up_...

Oh! Tuhan! Kumohon agar itu bukan...

... Bukan...

Bukan...

_Jump Shoot! _

Sialan! Itu _Jump Shoot _lagi!

Tuhan!

Setelah _dribbling _dengan _cross over _secara terus menerus, lantas _slamdunk, _sekarang apa? _Jump Shoot _dengan sukses?

Tembakannya... Wow! Liar sekali!

Oh... Oh... Oh! Katakan! Sudah berapa banyak bakat yang ia miliki?

Manusia tanpa cacat seperti dia?

Sulit dipercaya!

Untuk info lagi, _jump shoot _adalah salah satu teknik basket profesional. _Cross over _dan _slamdunk _termasuk dalam kelompok teknik berkelas macam ini. _Jump shoot_ adalah menembak bola yang butuh lompatan tinggi, akurasi tembakan yang bagus, sehingga tepat sasaran dan sulit digagalkan lawan.

Sialannya, Kris melakukannya, dengan... Ugh! Sempurna!

Untuk _cross over _sendiri, adalah teknik men-_dribble _bola dengan cara memantulkan bola dari tangan kiri ke kanan, dan sebaliknya.

Dan mungkin, jika ada lawan Kris disini, sudah barang tentu, dia akan melakukan teknik-teknik lain yang lebih liar dan gila.

Oh.

...

.

Dan kini ia menatapku. Seringai angkuh ia tunjukkan, diantara wajahnya yang mengkilap penuh peluh. Napasnya yang tak beraturan, poninya yang meneteskan aliran keringat disana.

Ya, aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Semakin jelas ketika ia justru berjalan mendekatiku.

Owww...

Oww...

Ow...

Dengan mata menyipit penuh kecurigaan, aku balas tatapan angkuhnya.

Hmm...

Keningku tercenung.

Kenapa... aku merasa ada gelagat lain, ya?

Tercium sedikit banyak, niat terselubung dalam dirinya.

Apa...

Dia sedang pamer?

Adalah kemungkinan yang begitu besar, jika ia melakukannya semata hanya ingin mengolokku.

Oh, sialan!

Harusnya aku tahu. Dia tak lebih baik dari seorang keji penjajah dunia!

Sungguh amat menyesal aku memujinya dari tadi!

'Tap... Tap... Tap!'

Hingga suara langkah mantap sepatu kets-nya yang makin terdengar, makin nampak juga tubuh tegapnya mendekatiku. Sampai-sampai aku harus lebih menajamkan pandanganku lagi, lebih mensiniskan tatapanku lagi, ketika kini ia mulai sok keren.

Mengibaskan rambutnya yang berpeluh itu.

Tapi... Oh! Lihatlah! Betapa menjijikkannya ia! Bukankah dengan mengibaskan poninya begitu, keringatnya akan terciprat kemana-mana?

Harus kukatakan, dia itu memang definisi otak udang!

'Tap... Klap!'

Dan kini ia telah berdiri menghadapku. Tepat di depanku. Berkacak pinggang dan menaikkan dagunya dengan sungguh angkuh.

Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan wajah tampan-tapi-minta-dibacok itu ke kubangan penuh lumpur!

"Dasar! Tak punya otak!" sentakku. Masih dengan tatapan tajam bersarang di netraku, aku memandangi wajahnya yang kelihatan seperti idiot.

"Apa-apaan kau mengataiku begitu, huh? Mulai kurang ajar rupanya!" ia menyahut, suaranya meninggi.

Dan aku lebih memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tubuhku, berdiri sejajar hadap-hadapan dengannya, seolah aku tengah menantangnya, maka tak lupa aku membusungkan dadaku. "Heh! Kau pikir karena apa aku mengataimu, huh? Ya, kau itu tak punya otak! Manusia otak udang yang paling memuakkan, kau tahu? Kau itu diktator! Iblis sesat! Penjajah! Pelanggar Hak Asasi Manusia! Apa kau menyuruhku menemanimu disini hanya untuk pamer? Setelah kau memperlakukan aku seenaknya, kau masih ingin bercongkak ria, huh? Memangnya apa yang perlu dibanggakan dari seorang keji sepertimu? Kau itu menyebalkan!"

Setelahnya, aku terengah tak keruan. Napasku tersengal tinggal satu-satu.

Tuhan, kini aku tahu kenapa Engkau menyuruh Hamba-Mu untuk tidak meluapkan emosi berlebihan.

Rupanya melelahkan. Sangat.

Dan yang kulihat, wajah Kris makin kelihatan idiot. Mulutnya melongo, matanya melebar nampak kosong.

...

...eungg... apa ada yang salah?

Apa ucapanku terdengar seperti hasutan sugesti seorang hipnoterapis?

Hei! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan aspirasi saja, tak lebih.

Oke, kuakui mungkin aku lebih tampak seperti seorang aktivis yang tengah orasi.

Tapi... Ugh! Ini sudah sangat memampatkan hati! Aku bisa gila kalau kupendam saja!

"Huh.." ia mendengus pendek. Setelahnya ia mengekeh, amat mengejek. "Daripada kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak tenaga hanya untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik sekarang kau ambil handuk kecil di tasku dan usap peluh di wajahku dengan itu! Lakukan tugasmu!"

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kepalaku kini telah bertransformasi menjadi bom atom yang siap meledak.

Kris memposisikan diri, duduk di bangku. Menselonjorkan kakinya yang amat panjang itu dengan gestur santai tanpa beban. Tangannya ia gerak-gerakkan di udara, mengibas-ibaskannya di depan mukanya yang kemerahan.

Dan entah kenapa rasanya kian hari dirinya kian menyebalkan!

Maka yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghela napas pasrah, setelahnya aku duduk di sampingnya. Mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di atas tas ransel hitam itu kemudian mengangkat tanganku, bersiap menempelkannya di permukaan pipi sang Iblis.

Ya, tanganku terambang di udara, kaku dan ragu-ragu.

Terambang diantara 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'.

...

...

Ugh! Haruskah?

Namun gerakan kepala yang menoleh tiba-tiba itu membuatku tersentak. Pelototan menuntut dari mata tajam itu mampu membuatku gelagapan.

Aish! Dia pasti mau protes!

"Heh! Budak! Kenapa cuma melong-"

'Pluk!'

Maka daripada dia ceramah berkepanjangan, aku mulai menempelkan handuk kecil warna biru ini di pipinya.

"Kau puas, Tuan?" tekanku, sembari mengusap peluhnya yang berjatuhan dari rambutnya.

Dan... Oh! Lihatlah sekarang! Siapa yang wajahnya tampak begitu idiot dengan mulutnya yang melongo, matanya melebar seperti sedang tersengat listrik ribuan volt?

Katakan kalau sang Iblis sedang mencoba menjadi pelawak. Maka dia berhasil membuatku ingin terbahak melihatnya.

"Wow... kukira kau akan menolak permintaanku."

"Ck!" aku mendecak, sejurus tanganku makin menekan handuk kecil ini di kulitnya.

"Sialan, kau! Pelan-pelan!"

Ooo)

Tak terkira akan selelah ini jadinya. Aku benar-benar ingin mengambrukkan diri sesegera mungkin di atas _spring bed_-ku. Cita-citaku untuk malam ini adalah menjelajah alam mimpi yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang kujamah.

Bukan! Bukan karena aku terlalu banyak begadang sambil nonton Barcelona vs Real Madrid kesukaan Ayah. Aku hanya terlalu nyenyak tidur hingga tak sempat bermimpi.

Kalian tahu, lah. Tidur terlalu nyenyak membuat mimpi tak mau singgah.

Dan penyebab tidur nyenyak salah satunya adalah capek berlebihan.

Itu menyebalkan!

Bayangkan saja, aku jadi tak sempat melihat wajah tampan Kai yang tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya untuk kuterima di altar.

Oh, baik, baik. Aku mengaku, terakhir kali aku bermimpi adalah ketika aku melihat diriku menikah dengan Kai.

Ssstt...! Itu rahasia terbesarku. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke? _Well, _itu memalukan sebenarnya.

Oh, hampir saja aku melupakan dimana diriku sekarang.

Aku di gang sempit dekat rumah. Aku sudah hampir sampai rumah. Sebenarnya aku memotong jalan, ngomong-ngomong. Kupikir terlalu jauh lewat jalan utama, jadi akan lebih baik jika lewat gang sempit nan gelap dan menyeramkan ini.

Hei! Hei! Hei!

Tak perlu khawatirkan aku, jangan berpikir hal-hal negatif akan terjadi padaku!

Ingat! Aku ini jagoan taekwondo di SMP. _Setelah Kris tentunya, dan aku sangat benci mengakuinya._

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Jerapah satu itu –baik, aku sudah punya daftar panggilan cukup banyak untuk Tuan Wu itu-. Aku baru tahu, selain menyebalkan ternyata dia tak bisa dipegang tanggung jawabnya juga.

Baik, masih ingatkah dengan kejadian aku mengusap peluhnya di tribun tadi?

Aku mengusapnya. Ya, aku memberikan _treatment _padanya dengan begitu 'baik', benar?

Oh, apakah kalian berpikir dia akan memberikanku ucapan terimakasih?

Tidak, tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak sebaik itu. Aku benar-benar dibuat kesal hari ini, ketika ia hanya bilang, "Huh... mengusap peluh saja tak becus!" lantas melengos tanpa dosa.

Yup! Jika ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan, sudah berulang kali kata itu kuteriakkan di depan mukanya.

Aku tak pernah tahu jika gang dekat rumah kian hari kian menyeramkan.

Apa pukul 5 sore akan benar-benar segelap ini?

Maka dengan malas aku melirik arlojiku.

'Deg!'

Jantungku mencelos.

Maka dengan segera aku membulatkan mataku.

Ini...

...

...

... ternyata... ini...pukul setengah tujuh! Sudah sepetang ini dan kenapa sedari tadi aku tak menyadari?

Kemana saja otakku sebenarnya?

Aiissh... bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa aku tak bisa baca situasi?

Suasana pukul lima dan setengah tujuh itu berbeda jauh, kan?

Yang bisa kulakukan selanjutnya adalah lari sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah –tak lupa dengan napas terengah hebat, tak kuhiraukan Jongin yang meledekku di depan pintu, mengatai aku terlihat kacau seperti orang gila habis dikejar anjing-, seperti biasa aku mandi, ganti baju, dan makan malam. Setelahnya, aku sudah menemukan diriku berada di kamar bersama _notebook_ yang menyala, telingaku kusumpal dengan _headset_, mendengarkan alunan musik dari _notebook_-ku, rebahan di _spring bed _dengan begitu santai.

Ah! Kamarku tercinta!

'Drrt... Drrtt!'

Aku hampir-hampir berjengit ketika aku merasakan getaran lumayan kencang di saku celanaku.

Tak ingin merasakan getaran ponsel yang sedikit banyak menggangguku lebih lama lagi, aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya.

Dan aku sungguh merasa hampir-hampir salivaku sendiri membuatku tersedak.

O-oww...

Tidak, tidak! Aku bukannya baru saja ditelepon oleh Mr. Barrack Obama atau mendapat pesan singkat dari Xavier Hernandes pemain Barca idola Minseok.

Tapi... orang kurang kerjaan mana yang telah membuat _contact name_ "Kris Tampan" terpampang di layar ponselku kini?

Oh, ingat-ingat lagi ketika tragedi pembacaan peraturan dan pelantikan budak di atap sekolah itu, tak terkira jika si Iblis itu akan memberi nama nomornya dengan se-norak ini. *kenapa aku sebut tragedi? Salahkan saja kejadian hari itu benar-benar membuatku stress hingga saat ini*

Maka daripada aku membuat makin banyak masalah dengannya, aku dengan segera menyentuh tombol hijau itu.

"Hal—"

"_Ya! Kenapa lama sekali angkatnya, hah?!" _

Dengan segera aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

Gila! Teriakannya membuat telingaku tinitus mendadak!

"Sibuk." Begitu datar perkataanku ketika kujawab pertanyaan –teriakannya-.

"_Ah! Masa bodoh dengan betapa sibuknya kau! Yang terpenting sekarang, aku punya info untukmu."_

"H-hah?"

Dan mulutku melongo selebar mulut kuda nil ketika menguap.

Apa dia bilang?

Info dia bilang?

"Apa maks—"

"_Jangan banyak bertanya! Kau tahu, kan Xi Luhan si Presiden Sekolah itu teman sebangkuku? Aku dapat bocoran kalau lima hari lagi akan ada _camping_."_

_Camping? _Lima hari lagi?

Kuharap aku hanya salah dengar.

"Cih! Itu masih lama sekali! Kenapa kau sudah mengumumkannya padaku hari ini? Besok juga pasti ada pengumumannya, Bodoh! Kau ini mengganggu saj—"

"_Aku ingin kau persiapkan fisikmu sebaik mungkin! Kudengar tahun kemarin kau tak ikut _camping_. Dan aku ikut di acara ini, jadi kau juga harus ikut! Ha..rus! Jika kau tanya kenapa, kau masih terjerat kontrak denganku! Camkan itu!"_

'Piip!'

Dan tak tahunya telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Kurang ajar!

Oh, dan entah kenapa, rasa kantuk itu menguap tiba-tiba.

Hmm... dan masalah _camping _lima hari besok, ya?

Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa ikut, sementara ketakutan masih berbayang di benakku.

'Rasa takut' itu...

Ah! Aku jadi bimbang...

...

Dan ketika aku masih bergumul dengan kebimbangan,

'drrtt... drrtt..'

Ponselku bergetar lagi.

Aku meraihnya kembali setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kugeletakkan di kasur.

Nama 'Baekhyun' terpampang di layar. Dia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat. Aku membuka pesan itu dengan tak berminat. Kurasa dia hanya akan menanyakan 'hey, Yeol_-ah_, kau sedang apa?' atau 'PR Bahasa Inggris sudah dikerjakan belum' atau paling-paling dia akan berceloteh tentang betapa menyebalkannya guru Sains kami tadi siang, atau...

...atau...

...a-atau...

Atau...

... Bahkan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia beritahukan padaku hampir seumur hidupnya.

Tuhan! Ini... ini... benar-benar bukan pesan biasa.

Ini... l-lu-luar biasa!

Mataku... bahkan rasanya ingin keluar membacanya.

.

_'Yeol, aku dan Jongdae sudah resmi jadi pasangan.'_

Oh...

Tuhan...

Ku...

Siapapun pingsankan aku!

Ooo)

Aku tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatku makin loyo di Jum'at pagi ini. Yang jelas aku sungguh merasa seperti habis dipaksa kerja membuat jalan raya sepanjang 1000 km.

Kuyu sekali!

"Huh.."

Helaan napasku terdengar lagi, setelah sebelumnya aku melakukan hal yang sama di tangga terakhir menuju koridor deretan kelas 2 di lantai kedua.

Aku bahkan merasa tasku makin berat saja. Hei! Sungguhan, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh batu atau baja di tasku. Tindakan itu terlalu bodoh, oke? Tapi kenapa... tulang belikatku serasa akan keropos karena menyungginya?

Oh, inikah yang namanya stres, huh?

Rasanya seperti sedang berada di ambang hidup dan mati saja.

"Hai! pagi yang cerah, ya?"

Aku sedikit terhenyak, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku agak kasar dari belakang, suara sapaannya terdengar riang. Segera aku menengok, dan tahu apa yang kudapati?

Senyum lebar dari seorang Kim Jongdae.

Oh, oke, oke, aku tahu kebahagiaan itu. Bahkan terpancar dengan begitu jelas, sampai-sampai aku mengira barusan aku melihat gemerlap lampu konser di giginya.

Hal lain yang kulakukan setelah menghentikan langkah adalah menghela napas sembari memutar bola mata dengan jengah. "Kau lagi." Lalu diteruskan dengan intonasi tak minat terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Hehe.." ia meringis, "Kau tahu? Aku baru saja..."

"Kau baru saja mendapat jawaban paling memuaskan yang pernah kau dengar atas pernyataan cintamu kepada Baekhyun. Kau pikir aku tak tahu, huh?"

Tanganku menyiku, menyodok pinggangnya sambil pura-pura sebal. "Berikan aku pajak!"

Kudengar dia menyuarakan 'aww' sambil terkekeh. "Tahu saja kau. Hmm... pajak, ya? Kulihat kantong dulu. Eh, kau tahu itu, Baekkie Baby memberitahumu, huh?"

Bahkan dia sudah memberikan nama kesayangan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekkie? Baby? Tsk!

"Siapa lagi?"

Jongdae tertawa, kedengaran sangat bahagia, bagai seorang ayah yang tahu isterinya hamil lagi. "Dia itu benar-benar."

Aku melanjutkan langkah, menyungging senyum tipis. "_Well, _jadi benar, ya?"

Jongdae mengekor di belakangku. "Benar apa?"

"Baekhyun menerima cintamu?"

Jongdae tahu-tahu sudah menyusul langkah, kini berada tepat disampingku. "Tentu saja."

'Klap!'

Aku menahan langkah dengan mantap. Kepalaku menoleh dengan cekatan, menatap senyum lebar itu dengan pelototan.

Kedua tanganku terangkat, meraih kedua bahunya untuk kucengkeram erat, lantas kugoyang-goyang dengan kuat. "Astagaaa, Dae! Katakan! Oh, Oh! Katakan apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya saat ia menerimamu, humm?!"

Aku tahu, Jongdae kebingungan setengah mati setengah hidup akan tingkahku. "A-apa yang..." Ia bertanya dengan gugup, tapi segera aku menyela.

"Oh, oh, Tuhaaaan! Benarkah ia bersikap manis di depanmu? Katakan, Dae! Katakan!"

"O-oke. Bisakah kau lebih kalem sedikit? Aku pusing."

Maka aku menyingkirkan tanganku dari bahunya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi pas-pasan itu tersenyum lagi. "Dia tak hanya sekedar manis. Kau tak akan pernah tahu ada makhluk semanis dirinya di dunia ini."

T-tunggu dulu!

Apa?

Manis?

Si Cuek itu maniisss?

"Apa yang dia katakan memangnya?"

"Ehem.. ehem.." Jongdae memegang lehernya sejenak, berdehem.

Sekedar tahu, kadang-kadang dia itu norak juga.

"Malam tadi, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang kupunya, aku menelponnya –aku mendapatkan nomornya dari adiknya yang ternyata satu sekolah dengan Minseok-. Aku mengatakan bahwa sudah lama aku memendam rasa untuknya, aku ingin ia jadi kekasihku, aku mengutarakannya dengan se-romantis mungkin. Aku bilang apa kau mau jadi kekasihku atau tidak."

"Apa jawabnya?"

"Dia bilang," katanya dengan senyuman yang makin melebar, hingga matanya hampir-hampir tenggelam diantara pipinya yang terangkat.

_"_Dengan manisnya ia menjawab, '_mau-mau saja.' _"

...

...

Aku terdiam. Jongdae pun ikut diam, hanya saja sekarang cengirannya lebih lebar.

Perlahan, alis kiriku terangkat.

Mau-mau saja?

Hanya itu?

Hanya kata 'Mau-mau saja' dia bilang?

Oh, kasihan sekali. Bahkan itu terdengar seperti pasrah.

"Lalu?" tanyaku, berharap akan ada kata lain yang lebih manis yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

Jongdae berhenti nyengir. Kini ia menatapku penuh tanya. "Lalu? Ada apa dengan lalu?"

"Huh..." menghela napas, "Jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun hanya terpaksa menerima cintamu, Dae,"

Dan aku mengeloyor, tak menghiraukan teriakan Jongdae yang menjadi-jadi menyumpah serapahiku.

Diam-diam, aku tersenyum.

_Well, _sudah resmi, eoh?

Hmm... aku harus menagih pajak pada Baekhyun.

Ooo)

"Sungguhan, aku tak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu... siapa yang akan menemaniku jika kau tak ikut?"

"Siapa kau tanya? Lalu akan kau apakan Jongdae?"

"Tentu kami tak bisa terus bersama."

"Kenapa? Dia pacarmu, kan?"

"Aku bukan tipe kekasih manja!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah manja untuk sekali saja."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Persetan dengan bisa dan tidak bisanya kau jadi manja, sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana aku mendapat izin. Aku saja ragu apakah Ayah mengizinkanku ikut atau tidak. Kau tentu tahu kendalanya, kan?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia meraih es jusnya dengan cepat, menandaskannya hingga bersisa seperempat gelas. "Huh..." helanya, campuran antara kecewa, kesal, dan putus asa. "Perasaanmu itu memang menyulitkan, Yeol_-ah._"

Jika kalian ingin tahu, kami disini. Mengambil posisi di pojok kantin bersama makanan terhidangkan di meja yang tak terjamah. Kami sedang sibuk berdebat, ngomong-ngomong.

Tak terkira, awalnya aku mengira akan dapat pajak darinya, eh, kesini malah diajak perang.

"Ya, perasaan terkutukku." Tangan kananku mengaduk-aduk gelas jus dengan tak berminat.

"Tepatnya perasaan takutmu." ralat Baekhyun. Dia meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja dengan sedikit menghentak. "Tahun kemarin kau sudah tak ikut, _masa _tahun ini kau absen lagi?"

"Aku hanya tak bisa mengontrolnya."

"Perlukah aku memanggil psikiater untuk mengontrolmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu hal terburuk. Terakhir kali aku pergi ke psikiater hasilnya aku menjerit-jerit tak keruan, hampir memutuskan kerongkonganku."

"Kerongkongan tak mungkin putus, kecuali jika kerongkonganmu terbuat dari tali sepatu."

"Oh, Baek. Jangan mendebatkan hal sepele!"

"Hal sepele kadang berguna di masa depan."

"Tapi kau terlalu _nonsense_!"

Baekhyun tutup mulut, sejenak setelah aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku. "Kau hanya butuh ketenangan 'menghadapinya', Chanyeol_-ah._" sahutnya lagi.

"Menghadapi apa? Ketenangan apa?" kataku. Nada bicaraku makin kesini terdengar makin frustasi. Oh, dia pikir aku tahan debat dengannya? Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku merasa sangat gila hanya karena menghadapi bocah pendek bermata segaris seperti dia! "Kau pikir mudah? Aku tersiksa! Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang seperti kalian. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa terima-pasrah terhadap keadaan."

Aku diam. Baekhyun bungkam lagi. Kami seperti patung bernyawa, melamun, _bengong_, pikiran melayang-layang, bermuara ke pemikiran masing-masing.

Ini terjadi selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk memakan _ramyun _yang dirasa telah beranjak dingin.

Mau dingin mau hangat, bagaimanapun aku tak ada selera makan sebenarnya.

Tapi sudah keluar duit, _masa_ mau diacuhkan saja mangkuk ini?

Dan suara Baekhyun yang lirih hampir-hampir membuatku tersedak. "Aku ingin kau ikut, Yeol_-ah. _Ikutlah _camping _itu. Jika kau tak ikut, siapa yang akan menemaniku? Ah, baik. Mungkin yang barusan kedengaran egois. Tapi jika ditilik lagi, kalau kau tak ikut _camping, _bagaimana kau bisa sembuh? Mungkin _camping _tahun ini akan membantumu dari kekangan rasa takutmu."

Sumpitku jatuh di sisi mangkuk –tepatnya karena kubanting keras-keras-, tak peduli apakah penghuni meja sebelah memperhatikanku, sejurus aku melayangkan protes dengan nada yang kelewat kesal. "Baekhyun, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu! Tapi, kenapa kau jadi memaksa kehendakku, _sih?_"

"Bukan begitu, Yeol. Aku hanya mencoba peduli."

"Oh, ya?" kataku. Kini rasa kesal tak bisa kupendam sudah. Rasa stres lebih menguasaiku. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku lebih suka kau yang cuek dan pendiam."

Aku beranjak dari kursi. "Aku duluan. Permisi."

Pergi meninggalkan meja itu, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kasir, membayar semangkuk _ramyun _dan segelas jus yang kelihatan masih utuh di pojok sana, lantas mengeloyor pergi tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Oh, maaf. Aku hanya sedang butuh sedikit ruang untuk memikirkannya.

Memikirkan _camping _itu.

Ugh! Aku jadi amat merasa bersalah pada bocah pendek itu.

Bahkan tak pernah sekalipun aku bermimpi akan berdebat hebat dengannya hari ini.

Tuhan! Aku bingung setengah mati!

.

.

Di tengah kebingunganku, tiba-tiba Sang Penyulut Emosi Abadi-ku telah mencekal tanganku di depan pintu kantin.

Ow! Bagus, bagus sekali!

Hari sialan menyambutku!

"Ikut aku!"

Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia mulai menyeretku ke atap sekolah lagi.

.

.

Kris berdiri angkuh bagai _boss _besar di depanku. "Kau ikut, kan?"

Aku beralih pura-pura dungu. Sok tidak tahu perkara. "Ikut? Ikut apa, ya?" membuang muka ke samping, tak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan berlagak hilang ingatan kau!" sentaknya, amat galak.

Aku hanya diam, tak bergeming barang sedikitpun. Aku cukup muak hari ini.

Tadi pagi –pagi-pagi sekali-, seorang pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan datang membawa pengumuman. Dialah Xi Luhan, si Presiden Sekolah pindahan Cina. Dia mengumumkan bahwa empat hari lagi, sekolah mengadakan _camping_ bagi siapapun yang berminat. Bukan kegiatan wajib, tapi kutebak pasti banyak yang ikut.

Tahun lalu juga begitu, dan aku memilih tidak ikut.

Jangan tanya alasan!

Aku pun tak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa diam?" pertanyaan menyalak itu sedikit banyak membuatku terhenyak.

Kelopakku berkedip cepat-cepat, mulutku sesekali membuka dan sesekali terkatup. Namun akhirnya aku hanya bisa tutup mulut lagi.

Sungguh! Situasi ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Bingung bercampur kesal!

Campur aduk!

"Halooo?!" Kris sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mensejajarkannya dengan wajahku, melongok menatap mataku dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kau masih disana? Haloo?"

"Ck!" berdecak kesal sejenak, lantas menampar tangannya jauh-jauh.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. Nampak sekali kalau dia bingung.

Atau... malah tengah memikirkan sesuatu?

Entah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Aku mengacuhkannya. Aku diam saja karena aku kelewat muak.

Hari ini semua orang memuakkan!

Dunia memuakkan!

Menyebalkan!

"Ow!" Ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras, air mukanya tampak seperti seorang ilmuwan yang menemukan jawaban di balik misteri sains. Kini aku yang dibuat bingung.

Matanya seketika berubah memicing penuh curiga. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah seringai yang tak asing.

Dahiku mengerut, alisku saling bertaut.

"A-ada.. ada apa?"

Aku mengerutkan kening sedalam-dalamnya, ketika Kris kini justru melangkah mendekatiku, gerakannya pelan dan hati-hati.

"Kau..."

Ucapannya berakhir dengan titik-titik yang selalu berhasil membuatku penasaran setengah mati.

'Gulp!'

Tanpa sadar salivaku meluncur bebas di kerongkongan.

"Apa?" tanyaku, terkesan menantang. Kunaikkan daguku, bersandiwara agar tak kelihatan lemah.

Padahal nyatanya jantungku sudah menggila, rasanya jantungku berontak, seakan-akan siap merobohkan pertahanan rusukku.

'Duk!'

'Deg!'

Dan saat ujung sepatu _branded _itu menyentuh sepatuku, saat itu juga jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak, sejurus aku refleks ambil langkah mundur.

Tidak, tidak!

Kenapa aku tak berdaya begini?

Di tengah kebingunganku, di ambang kekesalanku dan perasaan muak ini. Kini apa yang harus kuhadapi?

Seringai Iblis Diktator, huh?

Tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau perbuat padaku? Huh? Tuan?!"

Tangan kananku yang sedari tadi terkepal, perlahan mulai kuangkat.

Siap-siap kulayangkan bogem mentah untuknya, kepalan tanganku mulai terangkat, siap melayang ke pipi si Iblis, namun...

'Hap!'

Mataku melebar selebar-lebarnya.

Sialan!

"Kalah cepat, Sayang."

'Sreet!'

Dan ia menarik kepalan tanganku dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Begitu cepat bahkan sebelum otakku sempat menduganya!

Ia kalungkan tanganku di tengkuknya.

Iblis Sialan!

Bagus sekali! Sekarang dia berhasil membuat kami berposisi bagai orang siap berdansa.

Cih! Kalau meludah di depan orang itu tak ada yang melarang, sudah kuludahi juga wajahnya!

Dan...mau apa sebenarnya pembawa sial yang satu ini?

Dan ketika aku akan melepaskan diri, dengan begitu lancang tangannya menyampir di pinggangku.

'Deg!'

Jantungku mencelos ketika sadar akan posisi ini...

Kami hampir berpelukan.

Aku melihat, makin lama seringainya makin melebar.

Ada apa dengan seringai itu?

Kenapa tak pernah padam semenjak kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya?

Dia ingin mengerjaiku, huh? Mempermainkanku seperti yang kemarin itu?

Tak bisa ditinggal diam! Aku harus melawan!

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Lancang sekali kau! Lepas!" aku berontak sebisa-bisanya. Aku meronta, meneriakkan kata 'Lepas' berkali-kali sambil melawan diantara lengan kekarnya yang mengunciku begitu erat.

Perlawananku lumayan keras, tapi pertahanan si Iblis kurasa jauh lebih kuat lagi.

Dia...

Ah! Kukira kekuatan kami berdua imbang. Nyatanya apa? Aku lebih lemah darinya.

Dan aku sungguh sangat amat benci mengakuinya!

"Hei! Apa maumu, Keparat?!"

Oke, aku tak lagi tahu sopan santun jika begini. Biarlah nanti aku pulang dengan tubuh penuh memar akibat tendangan dari sang Jagoan Taekwondo yang marah karena panggilan 'sayang' dariku untuknya.

"Keparat, huh? Kalau begitu kau pengecut!"

Ada jeda. Aku diam. Dia juga diam, tapi seringainya kian melebar.

Diamnya aku bukanlah tanpa alasan. Aku hanya sedang menunggu apalagi yang akan ia lakukan.

Apa dia akan menendangku?

Apa dia akan memiting lenganku?

Membanting tubuhku lagi?

Atau menghajarku hingga sekarat?

Yang kami lakukan adalah saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Tatapanku menyelidik, sedang tatapannya... err... tak terbaca.

Kelamaan begini membuatku gugup juga.

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang disini. Menerbangkan anak-anak rambut kami dengan dramatis.

Dan tak tahu kenapa, aku tak berniat merubah posisiku.

Aku masih bertahan dengan posisi nyaris berpelukan.

Entah, perasaanku mengatakan, akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan setelah ini.

Dan semuanya terbukti ketika Kris menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Kenapa diam, hum? _**Pengecut yang takut api unggun?**_"

...

...

"H-hah?"

B-bagaimana...

Bagaimana dia tahu?

**TBC**

Yup! Makasih buat yang udah baca :D

Syukur kalo mau review... yang nulis ni FF pasti lebih seneng :D


End file.
